


Mechanisms of Discipline

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Abuse, Cheunh Language (Star Wars), F/M, Feminism, The Chiss society isn't an ideal society after all, The Chiss treat women better, Thrawn doesn't believe in relationships, Tragic Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: During the first contact with the Chiss, Maris is pretending to be a man. This, of course, arouses Commander Thrawn's curiosity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mechanisms of Discipline - English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017207) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin)



\- Dlaczego ten Mitthrawdo chce się z tobą spotkać _na_ _osobności_? – Maris usłyszała oskarżenie w tonie Qennto. – Będzie nas _wszystkich_ teraz przesłuchiwał czy tylko _ciebie_?

\- Może chce przepytać nas wszystkich i porównać nasze zeznania – zasugerował Car’das. – I po prostu wskazał Maris jako pierwsz… ego.

Mało brakowało, a by się przejęzyczył. Ktoś mógł podsłuchiwać ich prywatną rozmowę i wychwycić ten niuans – że Maris była kobietą – a następnie zacząć się zastanawiać, dlaczego kłamali w tej kwestii: czemu udawali, że załoga _Łowcy Okazji_ liczyła trzech członków – _mężczyzn_. A skoro kłamali w tej sprawie, Chissowie mogli uznać, że może w ogóle nie należało wierzyć ich słowom.

\- No dobrze, ale dlaczego _jego_? – Dubrak był podejrzliwy aż do przesady. – Może ten komandor coś wie?

\- Nie sądzę – stwierdził Jorj. – Wybrał tego, który jest najmniejszy. To logiczne. Maris będzie mu najłatwiej zastraszyć.

Ferasi wydęła gniewnie wargi. Zgodziła się na ten teatr tylko dlatego, że w tych rejonach galaktyki mogły kursować statki łowców niewolników. Co prawda, gdyby ci ich schwytali, zapewne na nic zdałyby się tego typu przebieranki, ale może _trzech mężczyzn_ nie rozdzielono by od razu, a to ułatwiłoby im znacznie ewentualną ucieczkę. Poza tym, Maris uległa perswazji Qennto: pochwyconym kobietom często przydarzały się niemiłe sytuacje. Choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by Chissowie zachowywali się brutalnie wobec swych więźniów, lepiej było dmuchać na zimne. Nic ją to nie kosztowało. Musiała tylko mówić niskim tonem i używać męskich końcówek. Szeroka kurtka ukryła jej niewielkie piersi – dodatkowo ściśnięte bandażem – a jej krótkie włosy mogły równie dobrze stanowić _męskie_ uczesanie.

Jeśli ktoś mógł ją zdemaskować, to oni: jej męscy towarzysze, którzy traktowali ją, jakby była niepełnoprawnym członkiem załogi. Wiedziała, że nie chodziło o jej wiek – różnica między nią a Car’dasem była niewielka – lecz o jej płeć. Właściwie, gdyby nie to, że wpadła Dubrakowi w oko i że ten zaczął smalić do niej cholewki, prawdopodobnie nie zostałaby przemytniczką.

Myśleli, że nie wiedziała, że przewożone przez nich towary nie są oficjalnie ewidencjonowane? Mieli ją za słodką idiotkę? Przeglądała papiery Qennto. Potrafiła odróżnić podrobione dokumenty od oryginałów. Nic nie mówiła, bo pasował jej ten układ. Chciała latać na _Łowcy Okazji_.

Lubiła swoich kolegów, wydawało jej się, że może nawet czuła coś więcej do Dubraka, ale nie podobało jej się to, że obaj  zachowali się wobec niej tak protekcjonalnie. Była wspólniczką Qennto, zapracowała sobie na to, lecz ten wciąż nie traktował jej po partnersku. Mógł jej przecież zaufać! Umiała sobie sama poradzić. Oszukanie komandora Mitth’raw’nuruodo nie powinno stanowić dla niej większego problemu.

Z tą myślą udała się wraz z eskortą na Pierwszy Dziobowy Punkt Triangulacyjny – o ile dobrze zapamiętała nazwę tego miejsca, wymienioną pospiesznie w Sy Bisti przez jednego z Chissów.

\- Witaj, Maris Ferasi – odezwał się chissański dowódca, gdy wkroczyła do tego pomieszczenia, rozglądając się ciekawie.

Sala przypominała pokład widokowy, komandor zaś siedział na długiej, półkolistej kanapie ustawionej tak, by można było z niej obserwować przestrzeń kosmiczną otaczającą statek. Światła były przygaszone. Maris pomyślała, że w istocie była to dość romantyczna sceneria. I przelękła się tej myśli.

\- Komandorze Mitth’raw’nuruodo – powitała go, starając się właściwie akcentować jego egzotyczne imię.

Nie chciała go obrazić.

Chissańscy żołnierze wycofali się po cichu. Została sama z ich dowódcą. W tym zdumiewającym miejscu.

\- Usiądź, proszę.

Wskazał na kanapę. Ferasi przełknęła ślinę.

Tak mogłaby wyglądać idealna randka. Z żalem Maris musiała przyznać, że dawno na żadnej nie była. Dubrak był dość gruboskórny pod tym względem. Nie zależało mu na budowaniu odpowiedniego nastroju.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo tymczasem bez wątpienia celowo wybrał to miejsce, by jej zaimponować.

To nie miała być randka, lecz przesłuchanie! Musiała o tym pamiętać i pilnować się, by nie zrobić fałszywego kroku.

Usiadła w stosownej odległości od gospodarza. Potem przypomniała sobie, że powinna _po męsku_ rozkraczyć nogi. I udawać, że czuje się w tej pozycji komfortowo.

\- Dlaczego pan po mnie posłał, komandorze? – zapytała niskim tonem, naśladując czy też przedrzeźniając Car’dasa.

\- Chciałem podzielić się pięknem tego widoku – odparł Mitth’raw’nuruodo – oraz zadać kilka pytań.

\- Naturalnie.

Kontrolowała oddech. Starała się rozluźnić.

Komandor przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby próbował wyczytać coś z wyrazu jej twarzy. Maris jednak dobrze panowała nad swoją mimiką. Miała doświadczenie w ukrywaniu swych myśli i emocji.

\- Wpierw zapytam, jakich pytań się spodziewasz, Maris Ferasi?

\- Jakich pytań? – udała niezrozumienie. – Kapitan Qennto już wyjaśnił panu, czym się zajmujemy.

\- Istotnie – komandor zachęcił ją ruchem głowy, by mówiła dalej.

\- Pan mu nie uwierzył… – Maris mimowolnie wykrzywiła usta. – Nie uwierzył pan w to, że nasza działalność jest legalna.

Na niebieskiej twarzy Chissa pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Ferasi wiedziała, że Dubrak nie pochwaliłby tego, że poddała w wątpliwość jego wcześniejsze oświadczenie, ale przypuszczała, że łatwiej im będzie się dogadać z Mitth’raw’nuruodo, jeśli przestaną udawać zabłąkanych kupców i po prostu zaproponują Chissom korzystny układ.

Mogła też źle ocenić charakter dowódcy Chissów – założyła, że skoro chciał z nimi rozmawiać, nie uważał ich za przestępców, których niezwłocznie należało wydać odpowiednim władzom. To dawało jej nadzieję na pomyślny wynik negocjacji.

\- W rzeczywistości dorabiamy trochę na boku – przyznała, nadając swojemu głosowi niechętny ton, by Mitth’raw’nuruodo poczuł, że nie wyjawiłaby mu tych informacji z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Przewożąc cenne towary – zawahała się, uznała jednak, że jeśli Chissowie dokładnie przeszukali ich statek, z pewnością odkryli ich ostatni ładunek – jak choćby te klejnoty…

Komandor uniósł powoli brew.

\- Znaleźliście je przecież – żachnęła się. – Stąd to przesłuchanie.

\- Owszem – skomentował to Mitth’raw’nuruodo – znaleźliśmy klejnoty. Jak przypuszczam to z tego powodu wasz statek został zaatakowany.

Maris w milczeniu skinęła głową.

\- Ukradliście je? – zapytał komandor.

Zaprzeczyła gwałtownie.

\- My tylko przerzucamy je z jednego do drugiego punktu – wyjaśniła – unikając przy tym kontroli.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Cła są wysokie – odparła. – Huttowie sporo oszczędzają, transportując swoje towary w ten sposób.

\- Wynajmując przemytników – doprecyzował Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Poczuła, że się rumieni. Ze wstydu.

\- Musimy jakoś zarabiać na życie – broniła się. – Nie zawsze ma się wybór…

Przygryzła wargę.

\- Qennto ma dług u Huttów – wyjawiła w końcu. – Utrzymanie statku kosztuje, a nie wszystkie transakcje zawsze udaje się zrealizować pomyślnie. Jesteśmy teraz pod kreską, dlatego… komandorze, proszę, musimy dostarczyć Huttom te klejnoty.

Niemal zapomniała, że miała zgrywać twardego mężczyznę. Zganiła się w myślach za ten błagalny ton. Mogła jeszcze zatrzepotać rzęsami i odgarnąć włosy! Może udałoby jej się oczarować tym Mitth’raw’nuruodo, ale tym samym zdradziłaby też swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Zresztą, flirtowanie z nieznajomym mężczyzną było niebezpieczną zagrywką i mogło okazać się niezbyt dobrym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza, że siedzieli sami na Pierwszym Dziobowym – nikt by jej nie usłyszał, gdyby zaczęła głośno wzywać pomocy, i nikt by jej nie uwierzył, gdyby zeznała, że kulturalny komandor w jakiś sposób ją wykorzystał wbrew jej woli.

\- Musicie spłacić dług – podsumował Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- To nie tylko to – odważyła się wówczas powiedzieć. – Mamy umowę z _Huttami_. Jeśli się z niej nie wywiążemy, skończymy martwi. Albo gorzej.

\- Gorzej?

\- Oni zabijają ludzi dla zabawy – poinformowała go. – Robią z nich niewolników, a potem każą walczyć na arenie.

Chiss zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wspieracie _handlarzy niewolników_? – odezwał się ostrym tonem.

\- Nie wspieramy ich – podkreśliła Maris – tylko jesteśmy im coś winni. Musimy im zapłacić, bo oni nam nie odpuszczą. Dlatego Qennto nie wspomniał o tych klejnotach: obawiał się, że je skonfiskujecie.

\- Ty z kolei, wyznając mi prawdę, wierzysz w to, że was wypuszczę – odparł komandor – pozwalając wam zachować wasz towar?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – nie bezinteresownie. Wiem, jak działa galaktyka. Może mamy coś, czego pragniesz, albo jesteśmy w stanie to pozyskać. Ponadto, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że zabraliście własność Huttów, możecie wpaść w poważne kłopoty. Bardziej opłaca się wam nas wypuścić i odebrać później procent od tej transakcji albo… otrzymać od nas jakąś inną formę rekompensaty.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo w zamyśleniu potarł podbródek.

\- Jaką miałbym gwarancję, że wrócicie tu, by wyrównać nasze rachunki? – zauważył rozsądnie. – Dacie nam coś w zastaw? A może… kogoś?

Ferasi poczuła kroplę potu spływającą po jej ciele pod ubraniem. Qennto z pewnością nie zgodziłby się na takie warunki! I kto miałby zostać na statku Chissów? Przecież nie kapitan _Łowcy Okazji_! A zatem… ona albo Car’das.

Spojrzała na Chissa – ten nie odrywał od niej czujnego wzroku. Jakby to odebrał, gdyby zaproponowała, że zostawią Jorja? Nie. Mitth’raw’nuruodo liczył na to, że Maris sama zgłosi się na ochotnika.

Przygryzła dolną wargę. Gdyby została na statku Chissów jako zakładniczka, czy nie wyglądałoby to tak, jakby była branką? Dubrak i Jorj tak właśnie pomyślą! Co gorsza, jeśli to ona zasugeruje taki układ, jej kompani obwinią ją o to, że skrycie marzyła o tym, by spędzić więcej czasu w towarzystwie Chissów… w towarzystwie komandora Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko temu towarzystwu! Komandor był dla niej bardzo miły, nie składał jej żadnych niestosownych propozycji – ale też nie wiedział o tym, że była kobietą. Czy gdyby poznał prawdę, wpłynęłoby to znacząco na ich relacje? Maris pomyślała, że w gruncie rzeczy Qennto i Car’das mogli mieć rację: że gdyby została sama – jedyna ludzka kobieta! – na statku pełnym Chissów, coś nieoczekiwanego mogłoby się wydarzyć…

Oczywiście, to były tylko spekulacje. Nie była przecież aż tak atrakcyjna, by zwracać na siebie uwagę mężczyzn; nie była aż tak kobieca, by mistyfikacja wyszła na jaw, pomimo jej usilnych prób udawania mężczyzny. Co więcej, niekoniecznie musiała podobać się Mitth’raw’nuruodo i jego pobratymcom – Chissowie mogli mieć zupełnie inny kanon kobiecej urody.

Istniała też szansa, że komandor nie lubił kobiet… Nagle przeraziła ją ta myśl. A jeśli romantyczna sceneria nie była przypadkiem? Przeczucie często nie myliło Maris. Może Mitth’raw’nuruodo próbował do niej uderzać… bo sądził, że była mężczyzną?

Czekał na jej decyzję. Chciał, żeby została na jego statku.

\- Komandorze – zaczęła niepewnie – jest coś, o czym powinien pan wiedzieć…

Mitth’raw’nuruodo uniósł brwi. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił: „oby to nie było nic gorszego od szemranych interesów z Huttami”.

\- Ja… jestem kobietą – powiedziała szybko Ferasi.

Chiss rozluźnił się wówczas nieco.

\- Och – odparł. – Domyśliłem się tego.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. „Nie”, pomyślała. „Niemożliwe”. „Ale jak to?”.

Zobaczyła na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech.

\- Właściwie to spodziewałem się, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz, która wypłynie w trakcie naszej rozmowy – oznajmił jej. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale zaintrygowała mnie ta kwestia.

Zmarszczył nieco czoło.

\- Jest pani kobietą pod względem biologicznym – zatrzymał wzrok w miejscu, gdzie pod kurtką i bandażem znajdowały się jej piersi, następnie, jakby odrobinę zawstydzony, spojrzał ponownie na jej twarz – a pod względem mentalnym?

Zorientowała się, że jej usta otwarły się same ze zdumienia, i czym prędzej je zamknęła.

\- Chyba też – odrzekła. – To znaczy: na pewno. Tak, jestem kobietą.

\- Nie byłem pewien – oświadczył Mitth’raw’nuruodo – bo używała pani męskich końcówek i tak samo czynili pani… współpracownicy. Zastanawiałem się, czy jest to błąd językowy, wynikający z waszej słabej znajomości Sy Bisti, czy może świadome i celowe działanie.

Wbił w nią wzrok, jakby chciał ją jeszcze o coś zapytać.

\- Przebrałam się za mężczyznę – wyjaśniła mu Maris – ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Pani towarzysze wiedzą, że jest pani kobietą – zaryzykował. – Zatem musiała pani uznać _nas_ , Chissów, za zagrożenie.

Przygryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania.

\- Kiedy nas wywoływaliście, mieliśmy niewiele czasu na decyzje. Qennto zasugerował coś takiego, że… ogólnie kobietom przydarzają się różne… nieszczęścia – dokończyła niemrawo.

Komandor patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, dumając nad jakimś problemem.

\- Jesteście fizycznie słabsze – stwierdził, przyglądając się Maris. – To ma związek z budową waszego ciała. Zapewne z tego powodu jesteście sprytniejsze od ludzkich mężczyzn.

Ferasi zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Nie powiedziałabym – wyrwało jej się. – Raczej nie jestem typową przedstawicielką mojej płci… mam na myśli to, że nie reprezentuję ogółu ludzkich kobiet. A Qennto i Car’das też nie są modelowym przykładem, jak wyglądają nasi mężczyźni.

Powstrzymała się od skomentowania ich inteligencji.

\- Wiem o tym – uciął Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Interesuje mnie to, czy uważacie nas, Chissów, za gatunek skłonny do stosowania przemocy wobec słabszych.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Maris. – Niewiele zresztą o was wiemy. Nie sądzę, żebyście mieli powód, by porywać… ludzkie kobiety.

Oczy komandora żarzyły intensywną czerwienią, gdy na nią patrzył.

\- Zakładam, że nasze gatunki _teoretycznie_ – podkreślił to słowo – mogłyby się krzyżować. Nikt jednak nie przetestował w praktyce tej teorii. Chissowie raczej… unikają wchodzenia w zbyt zażyłe relacje z innymi rasami. Mamy w zwyczaju… polityczny izolacjonizm.

Odniosła wrażenie, że starał się ją uspokoić. Może on też zaczął czuć się na tej kanapie nieco niezręcznie.

\- Dobrze, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy – stwierdziła.

Zaśmiała się w sposób cokolwiek wymuszony. Teraz naprawdę czuła się jak na randce. Zerknęła na Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Właściwie to nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby to była randka: mogliby rozmawiać, patrzyć w gwiazdy i trzymać się za ręce…

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku, gdy przypomniała sobie o Qennto. On, owszem, _miałby_ coś przeciwko zacieśnianiu przez nią stosunków z chissańskim komandorem.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo…

\- Thrawn – przerwał jej impulsywnie.

\- Słucham? – zdziwiła się.

\- Będzie prościej, jeśli będziesz mnie nazywać Thrawnem. To skrócona forma mojego imienia.

\- Coś jak pierwsze imię? – zawahała się. – W takim razie powinieneś mi mówić _Maris_. Tak jak reszta, ugh, mojej załogi.

\- Maris – rzekł Thrawn, a potem dodał: – Czy wypada mi się tak do ciebie zwracać?

\- Mogę zapytać cię o to samo – zaśmiała się, tym razem szczerze – komandorze.

Thrawn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może nie w oficjalnych sytuacjach – stwierdził po chwili. – Wierzę jednak, że będziesz w stanie właściwie ocenić, kiedy taka forma może się wydać… kłopotliwa.

\- Kłopotliwa?

\- Sugestywna.

\- Och.

Poczuła, jak jej policzki rozgrzewają rumieńce.

\- Dlaczego zatem zaproponowałeś, żebyśmy przeszli na „ty”?

Uśmiechnął się, najpierw nieznacznie, a dopiero potem szerzej, jakby nie potrafił ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Głównie z tego powodu, że dość nietypowo akcentujesz moje imię – przyznał wreszcie. – Uznałem, że tak będzie nam łatwiej się porozumieć.

\- Chodzi o efektywność komunikacji?

\- O zniesienie sztucznych barier – doprecyzował. – W tym także językowej.

Zaskoczył ją tym.

\- Chciałbym się nauczyć waszego języka – wyjawił jej Thrawn – i dowiedzieć się więcej o waszej galaktyce.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała niemal instynktownie.

\- Z ciekawości – odparł.

Po chwili jednak dodał:

\- I ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Być może kontakty między ludźmi a Chissami z czasem staną się coraz częstsze.

Nie była to nierozsądna prośba, ale… Ferasi wiedziała, że kontakty między dwiema rasami niekoniecznie musiały być przyjazne.

\- Nie planujemy inwazji – uspokoił ją Thrawn. – Zbieramy tylko informacje. W zamian za naukę waszego języka, mogę cię uczyć języka Chissów… może nie Cheunh, ale sądzę, że powinnaś być w stanie opanować Minnisiat w stopniu komunikatywnym.

\- Cheunh? Minnisiat? – powtórzyła po nim obce nazwy, starając się je zapamiętać.

\- Minnisiat to język handlowy. Jest o wiele prostszy od Cheunh. Ten drugi to oficjalny język Chissów. Wymowa może… sprawiać problem przedstawicielom innego gatunku.

\- Mimo to chciałabym spróbować – odpowiedziała Maris.

\- Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem, jakby spodziewał się takiej właśnie reakcji z jej strony.

Zaproponował, że nauczy ją swojego języka! Maris wyobraziła sobie, że siedzą razem na tej kanapie, spoglądają w bezkres kosmosu i rozmawiają w tym pięknym i tajemniczym języku Chissów, swobodnie jak dobrzy znajomi.

Chciała udowodnić komandorowi, że jest w stanie dokonać czegoś, co przerastało możliwości większości ludzi: nauczyć się Minnisiat i Cheunh.

\- Porozmawiam z Qennto… i z Car’dasem – rzekła Maris. – Nie. Moment. Zaczekaj. Nie powiedziałeś, że pozwolisz im zabrać kryształy, jeśli zostanę uczyć cię basica.

\- Mogą lecieć od razu – oświadczył Thrawn – albo zostać i zaczekać, aż zrealizujemy… naszą umowę.

\- Porozmawiam z nimi – obiecała mu Maris.

„I przekonam ich, że nic mi nie grozi”, dokończyła w myślach.

\- Maris?

\- Tak?

Spojrzała na niego ciekawie.

\- Jedna prośba: czy możecie zaprzestać tej gry? Mam na myśli używanie męskich form i końcówek czasownikowych. Moi ludzie… zaczynają się przez to nadmiernie interesować kwestią twojej płci – westchnął głośno. – Tworzą teorie dotyczące twojej… niebinarności. Wolałbym, żebyście nie wprowadzali ich w błąd, jeśli… sama wiesz.

Uniosła brwi, udając niezrozumienie.

\- Maris – upomniał ją.

\- Czy to dla was problem, komandorze Thrawn? – zapytała go wtedy.

W istocie obchodziło ją tylko to, czy to dla _niego_ stanowiło problem.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Nie, to nie tyle problem – rzekł, ważąc słowa – ile nieporozumienie, które może wpłynąć negatywnie na nasze kontakty. Niektórzy mogą się poczuć urażeni takim zachowaniem.

Zmieszała się.

\- Nie będziemy już nikogo wprowadzać w błąd – zadeklarowała.

\- Dziękuję.

Spojrzała na niego i pomyślała, że może od samego początku powinni być z nim szczerzy.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Czy ty jesteś głupia? – rzucił w jej stronę Qennto, kiedy przywdziała sukienkę.

\- Komandor poprosił…

\- Wiem, o co poprosił! – pieklił się Dubrak. – Znam takich jak on!

\- Może mam ochotę choć raz ubrać się ładnie? – odparła oschłym tonem Maris. – Na statku mają się pojawić ważne osoby. Komandor Mitth’raw’nuruodo chce nas im przedstawić.

Wciąż miała opory przed tym, by w obecności Qennto używać zdrobniałej formy imienia Thrawna.

Qennto spojrzał na Car’dasa, najwyraźniej szukając u niego poparcia. Ten, jak zwykle zresztą, starał się nie mieszać w ich kłótnie. To był problem jej i Dubraka. Podświadomie jednak Ferasi czuła, że gdyby Jorj miał wybierać strony, zatriumfowałaby tak zwana „męska solidarność”.

\- Nie powinna się tak ubierać – perorował Qennto, mówiąc teraz o Maris w trzeciej osobie tak, jakby jej tam nie było. – Tak… wyzywająco!

Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech. Sukienka, którą miała na sobie, nie była nawet specjalnie wydekoltowana. Owszem, widać w niej było, pod cienkim materiałem, zarys jej piersi i odkrywała jej nogi, a przynajmniej jej łydki, ale zdaniem Maris większym skandalem od wyeksponowanych łydek były niedopasowane do sukni płaskie pantofle.

Kontrowersyjnym wyborem według Maris mogła okazać się nie tyle sama sukienka, ile jej kolor – krwistoczerwony. Niestety Ferasi nie posiadała żadnej innej „wizytowej” kreacji. Uważała, że lepiej przywitać delegację Chissów w czerwonej sukience niż w niezbyt czystym ubraniu roboczym. Z tego, co mówił jej Thrawn, zrozumiała, że ceremonie powitalne były dla Chissów bardzo ważne. Prawdopodobnie obraziłaby ich, gdyby zbagatelizowała kwestię swojego stroju.

Mimo to Dubrak twierdził, że założyła tę sukienkę wyłącznie po to, by podobać się Thrawnowi.

A nawet jeśli _chciała_ się podobać komandorowi? Co w tym złego? Thrawn przynajmniej był dla niej miły. Maris miała nadzieję, że Chissowi przypadnie do gustu ta sukienka. Chciała usłyszeć komplement: „ładnie ci w tej sukience, Maris”.

Sięgnęła po podręczne lusterko, spojrzała w oczy swojemu odbiciu i oznajmiła: „Wyglądasz wspaniale, Maris”. A potem obróciła się szybko, by sprawdzić, czy Dubrak ją usłyszał, czy stał za nią i pukał się w czoło palcem.

Mógł przynajmniej pochwalić tę sukienkę – nawet nieszczerze. Ostatecznie Ferasi nie wymagała od niego, żeby znał się na damskich strojach, wystarczyłoby jej, żeby Dubrak _postarał_ _się_ być miły i po prostu powiedział jej to, co chciała od niego usłyszeć. I by powstrzymał się od krytycznych uwag i bezpodstawnych insynuacji.

*

Jej nagła „przemiana” istotnie wywołała wśród Chissów pewne poruszenie. Przyglądali jej się trochę tak, jakby wyrosła jej trzecia pierś albo druga głowa. Maris zaniepokoiła się, że, być może, ta sukienka rzeczywiście była zbyt kusa. A może chissańskie kobiety w ogóle nie nosiły sukni? Trudno to było stwierdzić, kiedy wszystkie obecne na statku Chissanki miały na sobie czarne mundury, podobne do męskich, a jednak odrobinę inaczej skrojone, by lepiej pasować do ich kobiecych kształtów.

Dubrak i Jorj w przeciwieństwie do niej nie wystroili się specjalnie na tę okazję. Ich codzienny ubiór miał sugerować, że znaleźli się na pokładzie _Springhawk_ przez przypadek i, jeśli Chissowie nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, chcieli jak najszybciej wyruszyć w dalszą podróż. Maris szczerze wątpiła w to, by Thrawn zwyczajnie ich wypuścił. Zapewne nie mógł tego uczynić bez zgody swoich zwierzchników. Ci zaś mieli „ocenić”, czy załoga _Łowcy_ _Okazji_ stanowiła dla Chissów jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Choć Thrawn uspokajał ją, że nie popełnili żadnego wykroczenia, Ferasi nie była przekonana co do tego, że przemycanie towarów przez przestrzeń Chissów po prostu im się upiecze. Może będą musieli zapłacić jakąś grzywnę – a z powodu braku środków przynajmniej jedno z nich będzie musiało to „odpracować”. Może propozycja Thrawna – by Maris uczyła go basica – miała w jakiś sposób udowodnić pozostałym Chissom jej „przydatność” i w razie czego pozwolić jej się „wykupić” z aresztu.

W czerwonej sukience przynajmniej nie czuła się więźniem. Była partnerką rozmowy, chociaż nie opanowała jeszcze dobrze Minnisiat ani Cheunh. Przećwiczyła tylko z Thrawnem podstawowe zwroty, głównie grzecznościowe. Komandor zapewnił ją, że to wystarczy podczas ceremonii powitalnej. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej gorliwą chęć nauki: może pomyślał, że starała się zaimponować jemu i innym Chissom. Tak naprawdę jednak Maris pragnęła rozumieć Chissów po to, by wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiali i móc odpowiednio zareagować na ich słowa, a nie tylko uśmiechać się z zakłopotaniem.

Kiedy stanęła pomiędzy Qennto i Car’dasem a odzianymi w czerń chissańskimi żołnierzami Ferasi poczuła się tak, jakby nie pasowała do żadnego z tych dwóch światów. Z niepokojem wypatrywała Thrawna. Kiedy ten wreszcie się pojawił, otaksował ją szybkim spojrzeniem, zatrzymując odrobinę dłużej wzrok na jej płaskich pantoflach. Zawstydziła się. Buty chissańskiego komandora lśniły jak czarne lustra, a ona ubrała do strojnej sukni materiałowe baleriny! Gdyby chociaż dobrała je pod względem koloru…

Pogrążona w tych niewesołych myślach Maris prawie przegapiła otwarcie drzwi, przez które do pomieszczenia wkroczyła admirał Ar’alani. Chissanka była niemal tak wysoka jak Thrawn, nosiła długie włosy związane w koński ogon, a od reszty przyodzianych w czerń żołnierzy odróżniał ją śnieżnobiały mundur. Widząc ją, instynktownie czuło się względem niej respekt.

Kolory niewątpliwie musiały mieć dla Chissów ogromne znaczenie. W morzu czarnych mundurów biały mundur pani admirał lśnił jak gwiazda. I z tą gwiazdą konkurował teraz czerwony karzeł.

Maris zarumieniła się – pod kolor swojej sukienki. Nie chciała być jedyną czerwoną kropką w tej czarno-biało-szarej przestrzeni. Może powinna była wcześniej uzgodnić swój strój z komandorem Thrawnem? Nie chciała mu zawracać głowy takimi błahostkami, a Chiss dał jej swobodę wyboru, nie dyktował jej, jak jego zdaniem miała się ubierać. Nie kłóciłby się z nią, jak Dubrak, o dekolt i długość sukienki. Tak przynajmniej dotychczas jej się wydawało. Może lepiej by zrobiła, gdyby zapytała Thrawna o zdanie? Nie czułaby się teraz tak, jakby nie pasowała do reszty, jakby ubrała się nieodpowiednio do danej okazji, niemal tak, jakby założyła czerwoną sukienkę na pogrzeb.

Pomyślała, że może czerwień była zarezerwowana dla określonych osób, na przykład dla arystokracji, tak, jak biel dla admirałów. Popełniła błąd, nie wzięła tego pod uwagę, ale naprawdę nie miała innej wyjściowej sukienki! Może trzeba było zdecydować się na spodnie i koszulę, zamiast ze skrajności przeskakiwać w skrajność: z udawania mężczyzny w odgrywanie kobiecej kobiety?

Nie, nie sukienka była problemem, tylko ten _kolor_. No może sukienka też, kiedy przebywało się w jednym pomieszczeniu z admirał Ar’alani, zdumiewająco piękną kobietą, noszącą z dumą dobrze dopasowany mundur. Ar’alani z pewnością robiła piorunujące wrażenie na każdym mężczyźnie i zapewne też na niejednej kobiecie. Nawet Thrawn, jak zauważyła Maris, wydawał się lekko spięty, kiedy witał ją długimi melodyjnymi frazami w Cheunh. Admirał odpowiedziała mu w tym śpiewnym języku i chwilę później oboje przeszli na Sy Bisti – niewątpliwie po to, by ona, Jorj i Dubrak nie czuli się tak ostentacyjnie wykluczeni z rozmowy.

Thrawn przedstawił ich od najstarszego do najmłodszego, najwyraźniej celowo ignorując w tym przypadku jej płeć.

\- Dubrak Qennto, kapitan _Łowcy Okazji_ oraz jego załoga: Jorj Car’das i Maris Ferasi.

Maris dygnęła. Brwi Ar’alani uniosły się lekko, jakby pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego. Mina admirał sprawiła, że Ferasi zająknęła się, źle akcentując wyrazy w oficjalnym powitaniu. Poczuła, że jej policzki płoną żywym ogniem, jakby była uczennicą wyrwaną do tablicy, która z nerwów zapomniała, jak brzmiała właściwa odpowiedź na pytanie zadane przez nauczyciela.

Po kilku sekundach ciszy, które Ferasi wydawały się wiecznością, Ar’alani odpowiedziała jej standardowym chissańskim powitaniem. Czyli nie było tak źle. Na szczęście, Maris nie obraziła jej przez przypadek, co w przypadku języka takiego jak Cheunh nie było aż takie trudne.

Admirał spojrzała na Thrawna.

\- Mówią w Cheunh? Czy tylko _ona_?

\- Ferasi wyraziła chęć nauki naszego języka – odrzekł Thrawn, również w Cheunh. – Chciała powitać cię, zgodnie z naszym zwyczajem.

\- _Ch'acacah ch'a bsarah barci?_

Komandor zmarszczył brwi. Wówczas jego zwierzchniczka uraczyła go paroma dłuższymi zdaniami w Cheunh, a z jej tonu Maris wywnioskowała, że admirał rugała za coś Thrawna.

Czy chodziło o jej sukienkę? Czy powinna zabrać głos i wyjaśnić, że nie była to wcale wina komandora, lecz jej własna omyłka, wynikająca z jej niewiedzy?

Z tego, co później mówił komandor, Maris zrozumiała, że tłumaczył Ar’alani na czym polegała ich… „umowa”. Nauka języka basic, obecność Ferasi na jego statku jako „zakładniczki” i rekompensata dla Chissów w kredytach, klejnotach bądź dowolnym towarze, jaki ci sobie zażyczą, w zamian za okazaną załodze _Łowcy okazji_ pomoc w ucieczce przed piratami. Warunki wydawały się korzystne dla Chissów. Admirał, zdaniem Maris, powinna na nie przystać.

\- Chcę obejrzeć ich _can'let'ehn_ – powiedziała Ar’alani. – A oni nie powinni _casisah_ po pokładzie _Springhawk_.

Popatrzyła na Maris tak, jakby sprawdzała, ile ta pojęła z tej krótkiej wymiany zdań w Cheunh.

\- Nie będziemy _casisah_ – Ferasi powtórzyła obce słowo, wciąż niepewna jego znaczenia. – Będziemy słuchać rozkazów.

Czerwone oczy Chissanki zamigotały, kiedy ta zerknęła na nią przelotnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ty ją uczysz słuchać rozkazów, Mitth’raw’nuruodo – rzuciła w Sy Bisti.

A potem zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Maris:

\- Cywile nie wypełniają rozkazów tak jak wojskowi. Podporządkowują się im, gdy przebywają w strefie objętej wojskową jurysdykcją. Syndyk ci to szerzej objaśni.

\- Syndyk? – wtrącił się Thrawn. – Nic mi nie wiadomo o wizycie syndyka.

Ar’alani uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- To nie jest oficjalna wizyta, lecz swego rodzaju przysługa – odparła.

Obróciła się i skinęła głową stojącym przy drzwiach dwóm Chissom. Strażnicy zwolnili blokadę i wpuścili do pomieszczenia młodego Chissa, który jako jedyny zamiast munduru miał na sobie szaro-czerwoną szatę.

Oczy Thrawna zalśniły jasno… radością?

\- Thrass…

Maris odnotowała to, że komandor użył zdrobniałej wersji imienia nowoprzybyłego. To znaczyło, że się znali… bardzo dobrze. Co więcej, chwilę później Thrawn pospieszył ku syndykowi, by… go uściskać? Chwycił Thrassa za ramię w przyjaznym, dość zażyłym geście, a tamten odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

\- Witaj – oznajmił komandor w Cheunh. – To doprawdy ogromna _rost'sep_.

Użytego przez niego słowa nie było w jej wciąż ubogim słowniku. Ferasi zgadywała z kontekstu, że Thrawn starał się wyrazić równocześnie radość i zaskoczenie.

\- Rzadko mi się to udaje, _botmun'i_ – odrzekł Thrass, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Następnie, niestety, jego uśmiech lekko przygasł, gdy dostrzegł Maris i resztę.

\- Moi goście – Thrawn gładko przeszedł na Sy Bisti, wskazał na nią i wymienił jej pełne imię, podobnie uczynił przedstawiając syndykowi Qennto i Car’dasa. – Koreliańscy kupcy z Galaktycznej Republiki.

Thrass obrzucił ich czujnym spojrzeniem i – Maris mogłaby przysiąc! – przyjrzał się dokładniej jej czerwonej sukience. Wątpliwe, by Dubrakowi się to spodobało… Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją kolejne słowa Thrawna:

\- Syndyk Mitth’ras’safis z Ósmego Rodu Panującego. Mój brat.

\- Twój brat? – pisnęła Maris i poczerwieniała gwałtownie, kiedy Thrass utkwił w niej wzrok.

\- Owszem – w jego tonie pojawiła się ostrzejsza nuta – jesteśmy rodzonymi braćmi oraz adoptowanymi członkami Ósmego Rodu.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył na Thrawna znacząco.

\- Ferasi nie miała zamiaru cię urazić, bracie – odrzekł Thrawn uspokajająco. – Nie byliśmy świadomi tego, że dołączysz do admirał Ar’alani. Czy tak jak i ona życzysz sobie obejrzeć przejęte przez nas statki?

\- Taki był główny cel mojej wizyty – odparł Thrass.

\- _Główny_? – komandor natychmiast wychwycił, że w odpowiedzi syndyka kryło się coś jeszcze. – A jaki był cel poboczny?

Thrass zerknął na Maris i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później.

Ferasi mogłaby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że chciał przez to powiedzieć: „bez świadków”. I że konkretnie to ją miał na myśli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's gonna be longer than I expected, so... I decided to update with what I got. Hope you enjoy it.  
> I used the Coruscant Translator. Here are the problematic (for Maris) parts:  
> "Ch'acacah ch'a bsarah barci?" - "Like a trained animal?"  
> "can'let'ehn" - "ship"  
> "casisah" - "to wander"  
> "rost'sep" - "surprise"  
> "botmun'i" - "brother"


	3. Chapter 3

\- Syndyk Mitth’ras’safis chciałby z panią porozmawiać – poinformował Maris jeden z chissańskich żołnierzy, ku jej kompletnemu zdumieniu.

Po zapoznaniu się z syndykiem, bratem Thrawna, Ferasi była przekonana, że ostatnią rzeczą, której ten by pragnął, było ponowne spotkanie się z nią, a tu proszę – Mitth’ras’safis miał jej coś do powiedzenia, coś, co niewątpliwie musiało dotyczyć komandora Thrawna, w przeciwnym wypadku bowiem syndyk nie czekałby na to, aż dowódcę _Springhawka_ wezwą pilne obowiązki.

A Mitth’ras’safis wyczekał ów moment – trudno to było zinterpretować inaczej. Może Thrass był mocno poirytowany tym, że Thrawn nie rozdzielił swych gości na dwie grupy: Chissów i nie-Chissów, lecz dbał o to, by wszyscy „pracowali razem”. I nie tylko jemu to doskwierało: wmanewrowani we „współpracę” Qennto i Ar’alani ewidentnie grali sobie nawzajem na nerwach. Niestety w tej kwestii Maris nie mogła Thrassowi „pomóc” – nie miała aż tak wielkiego wpływu na komandora, jak zakładał to jego brat.

 Zakładał… że między Thrawnem a nią „coś” było. Tylko dlatego, że stanęła obok komandora, ubrana w czerwoną, o zgrozo, sukienkę! Maris wyobrażała sobie późniejszą scenę rozmowy obu braci i zastanawiała się, jak w Cheunh by było „to nie jest dziewczyna dla ciebie”. Bez wątpienia to właśnie syndyk zamierzał wtedy powiedzieć Thrawnowi, a jej? „Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego brata”?

Może przesadzała. Może Mitth’ras’safis planował jedynie ją lepiej poznać. Chciał to zrobić, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że Maris była dla Thrawna ważna.

Jak to dobrze, że Qennto „pomagał” teraz admirał Ar’alani, inaczej Ferasi nasłuchałaby się kolejnych przytyków i bezpodstawnych oskarżeń: „Teraz próbujesz z jego bratem?” albo „marzysz o trójkącie z dwoma Chissami?”. Brat Thrawna, owszem, również był przystojny, ale to nie miało nic do rzeczy! Ewidentnie nie lubił Maris. Takie przynajmniej odniosła wrażenie.

Był przy tym jednak bardzo uprzejmy: powitał ją oficjalnie w Cheunh i zaczekał, aż Ferasi odpowie mu w tym samym języku. Lekko się skrzywił, gdy niezamierzenie źle zaakcentowała dwa wyrazy, ale nie próbował jej poprawiać ani tłumaczyć, na czym polegała jej pomyłka.

\- Prościej będzie nam się porozumieć w Sy Bisti – stwierdził jedynie, przechodząc gładko na ten język. – Zależy mi szczególnie na tym, by nie było między nami żadnych niedomówień.

Maris uśmiechnęła się. Ubrana znów w swój „roboczy” strój – koszulę i spodnie – nie powinna go drażnić już kolorem swojej sukienki. Wiedząc, że to właśnie najbardziej wzburzyło syndyka, postanowiła zatrzeć niezbyt dobre pierwsze wrażenie, oferując mu kilka słów wyjaśnienia:

\- Nie miałam zamiaru nikogo urazić swoim wyglądem ani zachowaniem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Założyłam najlepszą sukienkę, jaką posiadam. Komandor nic mi nie wspomniał o kolorach zastrzeżonych dla… elity.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo jest bardzo tolerancyjny – odrzekł Thrass. – Podejrzewam, że zgodził się, by zwracała się pani do niego, używając jego imienia rdzeniowego. Czy mam rację?

Skinęła głową. Spodziewała się, że teraz brat komandora wyjdzie z podobną propozycją, lecz ten nadal posługiwał się oficjalnym tonem:

\- Mój brat nie miał przez to niczego złego na myśli, jednakże jego zachowanie można postrzegać jako nieodpowiedzialne i nieostrożne. Wasza _zbytnia_ _zażyłość_ może wywołać nie tak znowu mały skandal obyczajowy i w efekcie bardzo mu zaszkodzić.

\- Między mną a pańskim bratem nie ma „zbytniej zażyłości” – odparła cierpko Maris. – Ja mam… chłopaka.

Widząc uniesione brwi Chissa, wyklarowała:

\- Partnera. Ja i Dubrak Qennto jesteśmy partnerami. A z komandorem Thrawnem łączy mnie jedynie przyjaźń.

To powinno mu wystarczyć, pomyślała.

\- Przyjaźń – powtórzył Thrass z powątpiewaniem.

Dostrzegła wówczas, że jego uśmiech był bardzo podobny do tego, który czasem gościł na ustach Thrawna. To był uśmiech, który sugerował: „wiem więcej od ciebie”.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko waszej przyjaźni – syndyk podkreślił to ostatnie słowo – ale szczerze wątpię, by wyłącznie o to chodziło mojemu bratu.

No nie. On także? Czy wszystkim mężczyznom wydawało się, że damsko-męska przyjaźń zwyczajnie nie miała racji bytu?

\- Thrawn lubi rywalizację – powiedział wtedy Thrass. – Odbicie kapitanowi Qennto jego dziewczyny byłoby bardzo w jego stylu.

\- Jest twoim bratem – przez nieuwagę Ferasi pozwoliła sobie zwrócić się do niego na „ty”. – Nie powinieneś mówić o nim źle.

\- Jest moim bratem – zgodził się z nią Thrass – i staram się go chronić. Przed nim samym najczęściej. Zakładam, że Thrawn nie wspomniał ci o tym, że jest zaręczony.

Z wrażenia niemal zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Thrawn był zaręczony? Ale jak to?

Utkwiła pytające spojrzenie w stojącym naprzeciwko niej Chissie. Nie żartował? Może mówił jej to jedynie po to, by zaczęła teraz trzymać się od Thrawna z daleka?

\- Jeśli to prawda – Maris z trudem przełknęła ślinę – powinieneś o tym raczej porozmawiać ze swoim bratem niż ze mną. Może powinniście sobie pewne rzeczy wyjaśnić. Jeśli kocha swoją narzeczoną, komandor Thrawn nie będzie się oglądał na inne kobiety. Nie sądzę, żeby był taką osobą.

Wydawało jej się, że w oczach Thrassa pojawił się cień smutku.

\- W naszym społeczeństwie rzadko zawiera się małżeństwa z miłości – oznajmił jej. – Osoby, które dołączają do danego Rodu są kojarzone w pary z przedstawicielkami bądź przedstawicielami tegoż Rodu. Ja i mój brat zostaliśmy adoptowani przez Ósmy Ród Panujący. Oboje jesteśmy po słowie. Jeśli mój brat złamie warunki umowy, zostanie wykluczony z Ósmego Rodu.

\- Och.

Nie wiedziała, co mu na to odpowiedzieć. Dotychczas, opierając się na tym, co mówił jej Thrawn, Maris sądziła, że uporządkowane społeczeństwo Chissów działało lepiej i sprawniej niż chaotyczna społeczność ludzka. W jej Galaktyce takie zasady kojarzenia małżeństw uważano za anachroniczne – ten zwyczaj praktykowano jedynie w wąskich konserwatywnych kręgach arystokracji. Zwykli ludzie „byli ze sobą” często bez ślubu i dopiero, gdy byli pewni, że chcą związać się z tą drugą osobą na resztę swego życia, zawierali małżeństwo. Nikt nikomu nie mówił: „masz poślubić tego czy tę”. Czy naprawdę u Chissów było inaczej?

\- Ale… chyba możecie wybrać sobie narzeczoną? – odezwała się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, by reguły chissańskiego życia były aż tak „nieludzkie”. – Z jakiegoś grona, hm, dostępnych kandydatek?

\- Tak – odparł Thrass – ale to ja wybrałem dla mojego brata narzeczoną, ponieważ Thrawn… nie wykazywał zainteresowania żadną z tych kobiet ani w ogóle kwestią małżeństwa. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mnie to niepokoiło.

\- Może żadna z nich mu się nie podobała? – Maris współczuła teraz komandorowi.

\- Na to wygląda – stwierdził Thrass.

Ferasi zaczęła bezwiednie miąć rękaw swojej koszuli. Gdy uświadomiła sobie, co robi, wygładziła dłonią materiał. Ślady jednak pozostały.

\- A gdyby Thrawn się w kimś zakochał? Co wtedy? – zapytała.

\- Najlepiej, gdyby zakochał się w swojej narzeczonej – odrzekł Thrass. – W przeciwnym razie będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwy w tym małżeństwie. I jego żona również.

Maris westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie da się kontrolować swoich uczuć – odparła. – To nie jest zależne od naszej woli.

\- W pewnym stopniu jest.

Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Są czynniki, które mogą sprzyjać zakochiwaniu się – wyjaśnił jej Thrass. – Na przykład spędzanie z kimś wolnego czasu.

\- Tak. I kuse sukienki – dodała ironicznie.

Chiss przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- Wyjęta z kontekstu sama w sobie sukienka nie ma żadnego znaczenia – oświadczył. – Ale czerwony kolor, barwa Ósmego Rodu, u kobiety, która stoi obok komandora adoptowanego przez tenże Ród… Czy takie działanie nie wygląda na jawną prowokację?

\- Uważasz, że lepiej, gdybym stała tam naga?

Jej słowa przyniosły niespodziewany efekt. Na twarzy syndyka pojawiły się fioletowe rumieńce.

\- Uważam, że pewnego dnia Thrawn przekroczy granicę i nie będę już w stanie go wybronić przed Radą naszego Rodu. Jako jego _przyjaciółka_ powinnaś raczej hamować jego zapędy.

Maris zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czyli mogę się z nim _przyjaźnić_?

\- Byłoby to nawet wskazane – odrzekł Thrass.

\- Łącznie ze spędzaniem wspólnie wolnego czasu? Uczę Thrawna basic’a, a on mnie Cheunh.

\- Jesteś odpowiedzialną osobą – odparł z gniewną nutą w głosie, jak napominający dziecko rodzic. – Wierzę, że nie będziesz starała się celowo zaszkodzić mojemu bratu. Jeśli mu powiesz, że nie jesteś zainteresowana romantyczną relacją z nim, Thrawn to zaakceptuje i nie będzie ci się w ten sposób narzucał.

\- I powinnam, twoim zdaniem, powiedzieć mu to od razu, bo inaczej mogłoby do czegoś takiego dojść?

\- Tak. Bo inaczej bardzo możliwe, że do czegoś takiego dojdzie.


	4. Chapter 4

Podczas kolejnej lekcji Maris nie potrafiła się skupić, co, oczywiście, nie umknęło uwadze Thrawna. Komandor zrobił niezadowoloną minę, kiedy po raz trzeci popełniła ten sam błąd przy odmianie jednego z dłuższych wyrazów. Ta mina mówiła jej: „może myliłem się co do ciebie”, „może nie dasz rady nauczyć się Cheunh”. Ona zaś wierzyła, że była w stanie to zrobić i chciała mu udowodnić

Opanowanie Cheunh nie stanowiło dla niej tak wielkiego problemu, jak opanowanie swych uczuć względem chissańskiego dowódcy. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział jej Mitth’ras’safis: _Thrawn był zaręczony_. Co prawda, Ferasi także była w „związku”, ale… jej relacje z Qennto od dłuższego czasu nie układały się najlepiej. Nie mogła rzucić Dubraka głównie dlatego, że pracowali i podróżowali razem, a Maris poświęciła zbyt wiele, by dołączyć do grupy „handlarzy” – czy też, mówiąc wprost: przemytników – i nie za bardzo miałaby się gdzie podziać, gdyby kapitan _Łowcy Okazji_ zażądał nagle, by opuściła pokład jego statku.

Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, że ta jej chęć stania się tłumaczką Chissów wynikała głównie z potrzeby ucieczki od tego, co zgotował jej los. W tym przypadku: ucieczki od Dubraka Qennto.

Niemniej jednak w komandorze Thrawnie widziała nie tylko nowego „pracodawcę”. To, jak Chiss prezentował się w tym swoim czarnym mundurze, to, jak elokwentnie się wyrażał – w Sy Bisti! A nawet w basicu, którego dopiero się uczył! – to, jak szarmancko się zachowywał wobec niej… to wszystko podobało jej się w nim do tego stopnia, że była skłonna zaryzykować bliższą znajomość z tym kosmitą i, być może, kiedyś, romantyczną relację z nim. Niestety, jej nadzieje pogrzebała wiadomość o jego zaręczynach.

Maris nie była pewna, czy potrafiłaby zaangażować się w platoniczną przyjaźń z Thrawnem, kiedy w jej sercu zrodziło się uczucie, bliskie przyjaźni, lecz zarazem tak od niej odległe. Wiedziała, że jeśli tuż przed zaśnięciem, pod jej powiekami pojawiała się jego przystojna niebieska twarz, to musiało się kryć za tym coś więcej niż tylko koleżeństwo. Inaczej nie zasmuciłaby jej tak wieść o jego zaręczynach, nie poczułaby się… zazdrosna o tę nieznaną jej „szczęściarę”. Z drugiej zaś strony, powinno ją ucieszyć to, że Thrawn niechętnie podchodził to tych zaaranżowanych zaręczyn i że nie był zbytnio zainteresowany swoją narzeczoną.

Dlaczego zatem miała w tej kwestii mieszane uczucia? Czyżby przez to, co zasugerował jej brat Thrawna? Że komandor mógł nie być zainteresowany kobietami? Że traktował je jak miłosne podboje, a gdy już zdobył swoją „wybrankę”, szukał kolejnego, trudniejszego tym razem wyzwania?

Ferasi nie do końca była skłonna w to uwierzyć. Wydawało jej się, że Thrawna pociągała nie tyle kobieca aparycja, ile pewna tajemniczość płci przeciwnej. Ciekawiło go to, czego dobrze nie rozumiał. Ludzka kobieta na pokładzie jego statku, na dodatek przebrana za mężczyznę. Maris uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie. Naturalnie, że wzbudziła w ten sposób jego zainteresowanie. Które, jak się okazało, nie zgasło szybko, zaraz po rozwiązaniu przez niego zagadki jej niecodziennego ubioru.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy prywatne lekcje są dobrym pomysłem – rzekł niespodziewanie chissański komandor.

Maris przekrzywiła głowę, nieco zaniepokojona. Czy on też uznał nagle, że potrzebowali „przyzwoitki”?

\- Niektórych do działania motywuje dodatkowy czynnik – powiedział Thrawn z błyskiem w oku. – Rywalizacja.

Wzięła głęboki wdech. A zatem w tej kwestii Thrass się nie mylił: jego brat lubił współzawodnictwo.

\- Jorj Car’das również chciałby uczyć się Cheunh – dodał Chiss. – Być może, ucząc się w grupie, oboje osiągnęlibyście lepsze efekty, a ja zaoszczędziłbym czas, nie będąc zmuszonym do ciągłego powtarzania się.

\- Tak – Maris uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Nie marnowałbyś na nas tyle czasu.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Czy mam twoją zgodę, by następnym razem Car’das do nas dołączył? – zapytał.

Ferasi wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie musisz mnie pytać o zdanie. Decyzja i tak należy do ciebie.

\- Tak – odparł. – Jednak chcę poznać twoją opinię.

Nieznacznie zaakcentował słowo: „chcę”.

\- Lubię nasze prywatne lekcje – powiedziała mu wprost. – Car’das z pewnością pragnie uczyć się przydatnych rzeczy. Jak się komunikować. Jak nazywają się te wszystkie przyrządy na waszym statku.

Wskazała dłonią migającą aparaturę w kącie pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie się znajdowali.

\- A ty? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chcę z tobą rozmawiać – odrzekła. – O różnych sprawach. Lubisz sztukę i mówisz o niej z niebywałą wręcz pasją. Kiedy jesteśmy razem, wolę konwersacje od gramatyki. Zawsze dowiaduję się wtedy czegoś ciekawego.

Na twarzy komandora pojawił się wówczas niewielki uśmiech.

\- Starasz się dać mi do zrozumienia, że każde z was, jako uczeń, wymaga innego podejścia?

Maris westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, że będziemy w trójkę – starała się nadać swojemu głosowi ton szczerości – ponieważ to rozwiązanie jest lepsze dla _ciebie_ , ale… chciałabym czegoś więcej niż Car’das.

\- To znaczy?

Zarumieniła się.

\- Dodatkowych lekcji – dodała szybko. – Praktycznych. Możemy jeść wspólnie posiłki i rozmawiać. Mogę czasem towarzyszyć ci podczas twojej pracy, żebyś nie musiał marnować na mnie czasu…

\- Nie marnuję na ciebie czasu, Maris – przerwał jej.

Zacisnęła wargi. Przez moment wpatrywała się w obicie kanapy, na której siedzieli. Po chwili dopiero uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Thrawna.

\- Rozmawiałam z twoim bratem – powiedziała. – Podobno jesteś zaręczony.

Komandor ponownie uniósł brew.

\- Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z naszymi lekcjami – stwierdził.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Och.

Wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Mój brat zapewne uważa, że nie powinienem przebywać sam na sam z piękną kobietą – rzekł niezadowolony – ponieważ mogę przez to zapomnieć o moich obowiązkach względem Rodu.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Car’das – powiedział nagle. – Czyżby mój brat zachęcił go do nauki języków, żeby zapobiec kolejnym, sugestywnym w jego przekonaniu, sytuacjom, kiedy jesteśmy przez dłuższy czas sami?

\- Prędzej zrobił to Qennto – odparła Maris. – Uważa, że we dwoje moglibyśmy robić coś… niewłaściwego.

\- Czego, jego zdaniem, nie moglibyśmy robić z Car’dasem?

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Mnie nie podoba się Car’das – oświadczyła. – A tobie?

Uniósł brew i tym razem Maris miała pewność, że znaczyło to: „naprawdę mnie o to pytasz?”.

\- Nie w ten sposób – odpowiedział po chwili. – Jednakże, jak już wspomniałem, czasem potrzebny jest dodatkowy bodziec.

\- Rywalizacja.

Skinął głową.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej zwykliśmy pożądać tego, co należy do innych – rzekł refleksyjnie. – Chissowie są dumni ze swojej kultury i zazdrośnie strzegą swoich sekretów, ale… chętnie przyswajamy sobie elementy nowe, adaptujemy obcą technologię do naszych potrzeb. Nasz rozwój opiera się na rywalizacji. Naszej rasy z innymi rasami w dążeniu do doskonałości, ale też rywalizacji w obrębie naszego społeczeństwa.

\- To… nie brzmi najlepiej.

Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- To pomaga nam się rozwijać – odrzekł. – Choć niekiedy rywalizacja Rodów Panujących osłabia całą naszą społeczność. Utrzymanie równowagi sił jest konieczne do zachowania porządku.

Zamrugała szybko i pokręciła głową.

\- Mógłbyś dać mi jakiś przykład? – poprosiła.

Dotknął swojego pagonu.

\- Ósmy Ród kontroluje obecnie flotę ekspansywno-defensywną – powiedział. – Równocześnie Piąty Ród dysponuje swoją własną, mniejszą od naszej flotą, którą stara się zmodernizować, by przewyższyć nas technologicznie. Choć pobudki arystokratów są niskie, jednak efektem ich działań jest silna armia, która może nas ochronić przed inwazją nieprzyjaznych nam ras.

\- Rywalizujący ze sobą mogą się zjednoczyć przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi.

\- Otóż to.

Przemieściła się nieznacznie na kanapie, by obrócić się w jego stronę całym tułowiem.

\- Rywalizacja między różnymi rasami jest przyczyną wielu konfliktów w Galaktycznym Senacie – zauważyła. – Niektóre grupy mają na uwadze wyłącznie własne interesy i nie chcą współpracować z innymi.

\- W społeczeństwie Chissów większe Rody muszą ze sobą współpracować – odparł Thrawn. – Mój Ród współpracuje ściśle z Rodem Drugim. Nie musimy się obawiać Rodu Piątego, ani jego roszczeń, jednakże przez owo rzucone nam wyzwanie, podwyższamy swoje standardy.

Przyglądał jej się w ciszy przez dłuższy moment, a następnie dodał:

\- Mówiąc prościej: nawet gdy przewyższasz swoimi kompetencjami swego rywala, sama jego obecność zmusza cię do bardziej wytężonej pracy.

Przysunął się do niej bliżej.

\- Czasem… pragnę, by pojawił się przeciwnik, który stanowiłby dla mnie wyzwanie i którego pokonanie przyniosłoby mi… satysfakcję.

\- Mówimy nadal o – poczuła niepewność i zakłopotanie – rywalizacji o względy danej osoby?

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem.

\- Mam na myśli rywalizację, która umożliwia samodoskonalenie. Moją mocną stroną jest umiejętność analizowania charakteru wroga, układania strategii, która sprawdzi się przeciwko niemu i dowodzenia armią podczas walk w przestrzeni kosmicznej – oznajmił jej. – Czy w ten sposób mogę zyskać przychylność jakiejś jednostki? Wątpię.

Westchnął i zmienił nieco tor ich rozmowy.

\- Twoją mocną stroną jest to, że jesteś w stanie z łatwością odnaleźć się w zupełnie nowej dla siebie sytuacji, a nawet zaadaptować się w środowisku, które pierwotnie nie było wobec ciebie zbytnio przychylne. Potrafisz obserwować i wyciągać wnioski. Umiesz się przystosować.

\- To zaleta czy wada? – zapytała go wtedy.

Chiss wzruszył ramionami.

\- Masz zdolności językowe, które łączą się z umiejętnością postawienia się w sytuacji innej osoby – punktował ją dalej. – Starasz się zrozumieć innych, ale… nie po to, by ich później wykorzystać. Często działasz altruistycznie. Zakładasz, że inni będą traktować cię w ten sam sposób, jak ty ich. To może być błąd.

\- Tak – przyznała – parę razy dałam się oszukać, ale to przecież nie znaczy, że wszyscy wokół są źli.

\- Nie wszyscy są tacy, jak ty – odrzekł Thrawn – i musisz o tym pamiętać.

\- Nie jestem jedyną osobą, która tak myśli. Na pewno nie.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Ty też mi pomagasz – powiedziała.

\- Nie bezinteresownie. Ja uczę ciebie, a ty mnie.

\- Mógłbyś zaoferować taką samą wymianę Car’dasowi – stwierdziła – ale to mnie chciałeś pomóc rozwinąć się i uwierzyć we własne siły. Qennto… i Car’das pewnie też… oni powiedzieliby, że nie dam sobie rady, bo jestem kobietą. Że jeśli coś jest trudne, powinnam to zostawić jakiemuś silnemu mężczyźnie; a jeśli okaże się, że podołałam trudnemu zadaniu… to pewnie nie mogło to być nic zbyt skomplikowanego. Bo skoro udało się to kobiecie, mężczyzna również sobie świetnie poradzi, ba, zrobi to jeszcze lepiej.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się ze zmarszczonym czołem, co więcej, jedna ze zmarszczek zdawała się pogłębiać, im dłużej Maris mówiła.

\- Car’das z pewnością ma wiele zalet – rzekł ostrożnie – ale wątpię, by przewyższał cię w tej dziedzinie. Nie, Maris, nie myślałem o tym, że mogę ci pomóc, uważałem jedynie, że z nauki z tobą wyciągnę więcej korzyści i że będę w stanie odpowiednio ci się zrewanżować.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Mężczyźni – powiedziała z żalem; sądziła, że przynajmniej _on_ był inny. – Jak chciałeś mi się zrewanżować?

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej twarz, zanim odpowiedział:

\- W taki sposób, w jaki sobie tego zażyczysz.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i pewnym rozbawieniem.

\- Mogę mieć życzenia, których nie będziesz w stanie spełnić.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Prywatne lekcje – obiecał jej – bez Car’dasa. Gdy tylko znajdziemy czas i… odpowiednie miejsce.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Przyjaźń – zaproponowała. – Wzajemne zaufanie.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a potem odparł:

\- Zgoda.

Przełknęła ślinę i zapytała go:

\- Więc… jaka jest ta twoja narzeczona?

Jego uśmiech wówczas zgasł w jednej chwili.

\- Młodsza ode mnie i lepiej urodzona – przez moment zastanawiał się nad czymś i wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych cech szczególnych owej Chissanki. – Podobno interesuje się muzyką.

\- Jest artystką?

Thrawn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czyli będziecie do siebie pasować – stwierdziła.

W jej głosie niezamierzenie pojawiła się gorycz.

\- Thrass tak uważa – odrzekł komandor z pewną niechęcią.

\- Jest podobna do twoich wcześniejszych dziewczyn?

Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, zaczerwieniła się.

\- Wybacz. Miałeś inne dziewczyny? Czy może…

„Mężczyzn?”, dopowiedział spanikowany głos w jej głowie.

\- Tak, miałem – odparł zwięźle. – Stąd wiem, że to nic przyjemnego.

Na te słowa Maris niemal podskoczyła na swoim siedzeniu. Czyżby Thrawn nie lubił kobiet? Może wolał mężczyzn? Może jeszcze tego nie wiedział i dopiero musiał to odkryć?

\- Twoja kolej – uciął ten najwyraźniej niewygodny dla niego temat. – Co łączy cię z Dubrakiem Qennto i Jorjem Car’dasem?

\- Pracujemy razem – zdecydowała się na najprostszą odpowiedź.

Thrawn posłał jej długie spojrzenie i zapytał wprost:

\- Który z nich jest twoim narzeczonym?

Zdrętwiała.

\- Mam chłopaka – poprawiła go. – Moim chłopakiem jest Dubrak. Mogłeś się tego domyślić po tym, gdy wspomniałam, że Jorj mi się nie podoba.

Komandor przekrzywił wówczas nieco głowę.

\- To nic nie znaczy – stwierdził. – Przebrałaś się wcześniej za mężczyznę, gdyż miało cię to chronić przed niepożądaną uwagą ze strony innych mężczyzn. Znalezienie sobie partnera jest strategią, która równie skutecznie pozwala osiągnąć ten sam cel. Car’das być może byłby dla ciebie bezpieczniejszym wyjściem niż kapitan Qennto.

Pokręciła głową tak gwałtownie, że kosmyki włosów opadły jej na twarz. Poprawiła szybko fryzurę, niedbałym gestem.

\- Dubrak mnie lubi i ja też… też go lubię, może nie tak, jak on mnie, a może po prostu z czasem…

Odetchnęła głęboko i dokończyła:

\- Przestałam czuć się dobrze w tym związku.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się i przysłuchiwał się temu, co mówiła, z pewnym zaciekawieniem.

\- Kto zaaranżował wasz związek? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

Ferasi zaśmiała się wtedy cicho, choć nie było jej wcale do śmiechu.

\- Nikt. Wiesz… po prostu chcieliśmy spróbować być razem. Na początku było miło, jak zwykle, gdy ktoś ci się podoba i nie potrafisz dostrzec jego wad.

Chiss zmarszczył czoło.

\- A później nie mogłaś złamać danego słowa – dośpiewał sobie. – Zerwać tej umowy.

Zaprzeczyła. Pokazała mu swoją prawą dłoń.

\- Nie mam tu pierścionka ani obrączki – oznajmiła mu. – Jestem z Dubrakiem, bo tak jest… prościej. Znam go dość długo, dobrze nam się razem pracuje… Wizualnie też jest niczego sobie…

Na twarzy Thrawna odmalował się sceptycyzm.

\- Nie chcę szukać innego statku, innego kapitana – zdobyła się na niebywałą wręcz szczerość. – Tam z pewnością byłoby podobnie. A może nawet trafiłby mi się ktoś gorszy.

Thrawn przez moment milczał, a potem rzekł, jakby zagniewany:

\- Tak jak i mnie mogłaby się trafić gorzej usytuowana narzeczona.

\- W twoim przypadku jest inaczej – stwierdziła Maris. – Masz tam gdzieś tę narzeczoną – machnęła ręką w stronę okna – i nie musisz się przejmować tym, że nie pociągają cię kobiety…

Zagalopowała się. Szybko zasłoniła dłonią usta, lecz nie mogła cofnąć wypowiedzianych już słów.

\- Nie pociągają mnie kobiety? – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem. – Wolałbym, żeby tak było. Wówczas…

Machnął ręką.

\- Nie, proszę, dokończ – nalegała Maris. – Podobają ci się kobiety, ale nie twoja narzeczona? To chciałeś powiedzieć?

Skrzywił się.

\- Nigdy nie pragnąłem związku – odparł po chwili. – Uciekałem przed każdą poważniejszą relacją. Mój brat zdawał się być szczęśliwy, gdy umawiał się z dziewczynami. Chciałem zakosztować tego samego. Zacząłem go naśladować, ale… źle się czułem, gdy moje partnerki z czasem domagały się coraz większej uwagi. Chciałem skończyć szkołę oficerską i służyć we flocie. Nie miałem czasu ani chęci na randki i nie interesowało mnie to, co moim dziewczynom wydawało się istotne czy ciekawe.

Potrząsnął głową

\- Pomyślałem, że mogło chodzić o te dziewczyny. Że mój brat wyławiał perły, podczas gdy ja trafiałem na zwykłe kamienie. Pozwoliłem więc, by to on wskazał odpowiednią dla mnie narzeczoną. A później dostrzegłem, że… Thrass wcale nie miał lepszego gustu ode mnie w kwestii kobiet.

\- Odbiłeś mu kiedyś dziewczynę?

Zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Wspomniał ci o tym? To było… nieporozumienie. Chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej o tej jednej jego dziewczynie i przez przypadek to zaszło za daleko.

\- Czyli… może przeszkadzało ci to, że ktoś wszedł między ciebie i brata – zasugerowała mu Maris. – Zacząłeś się umawiać z dziewczynami, ale nie mogłeś z żadną z nich stworzyć związku, bo to oddaliłoby cię od Thrassa… a potem od tego.

Gestem wskazała na przestrzeń wokół nich.

Thrawn potarł w zamyśleniu policzek. Drugą dłonią zaczął wodzić po obiciu kanapy.

\- Myślisz, że dlatego próbowałem wpisać nas w miłosny trójkąt? – palcem narysował tę figurę.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Maris.

\- Czy wpadła ci w oko kiedyś dziewczyna, która nie podobała się Thrassowi? – zapytała go Ferasi. – Albo, która nie przypominała tych, z którymi on wcześniej się spotykał?

Chiss popatrzył jej w oczy.

\- To bardziej skomplikowane – uznał. – Może masz rację w kwestii moich związków. Może celowo szukam nierokujących na przyszłość partnerek.

Westchnęła. Nie zrozumiał jej zupełnie.

\- Thrass powiedział, że lubisz rywalizację – nie doprecyzowała, w jakim kontekście padło to przypuszczenie. – Nie wiem, czy rywalizowaliście ze sobą w dzieciństwie i czy twoje relacje z kobietami też nie były pokłosiem waszego braterskiego współzawodnictwa…

Przerwał jej jego śmiech.

\- Nie mógłbym wygrać w tej konkurencji z moim bratem – odrzekł. – Sporo jednak się nauczyłem, obserwując go. A Thrass… zakochiwał się w mgnieniu oka, a później cierpiał, kiedy jego związki się rozpadały. Chciałem go chronić, więc… stalkowałem niektóre jego dziewczyny. Kiedy uznałem którąś z nich za wystarczająco dobrą dla mojego brata, starałem się być dla niej miły…. lecz przez to, że zachowywałem się wobec takiej dziewczyny tak, jak robił to Thrass, mogło to wyglądać z zewnątrz, jakbyśmy ze sobą rywalizowali. Tymczasem… jeśli ona kochała mojego brata, dlaczego miałaby zapragnąć odejść ze mną?

Te ostatnie słowa wymówił z jakimś dziwnym żalem i pretensją w głosie.

\- Nie byłeś w żadnej z nich zakochany? – zapytała Maris. – Czy byłeś kiedykolwiek zakochany?

\- Nie, nie byłem – odparł poważnie. – Lubiłem… i nadal lubię spotykać się z kobietami, ale nie chcę przechodzić przez to samo, co Thrass. Wiem, jak wygląda pierwsza faza takiej znajomości, i jak wyglądają kolejne… Zapoznawanie się jest miłe, ale później…

Spojrzał niespodziewanie na jej usta i Maris poczuła, jak jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, mocniej, niemal boleśnie. Uśmiechnęła się słodko do Thrawna, a ten wówczas…

Cofnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Lubię cię, Maris – przyznał – i wiem, że ty i ja nigdy nie moglibyśmy być razem. To… kuszące, nieprawdaż? Że przez moment moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi, nie musząc się troszczyć o to, czy kiedy poznamy się dogłębnie i powiemy sobie wszystko, czy wówczas nadal cokolwiek będzie nas w stanie pozytywnie zaskoczyć, zainteresować, zainspirować.

\- Nikt tego nie wie – odrzekła. – Niektóre związki rozpadają się z czasem, ale… kiedy ludzie się kochają, chcą być razem. Gdy się zakochasz, będziesz wiedział, że chcesz być z tą osobą, będziesz chciał ją oglądać codziennie i mówić jej wszystko.

Spojrzał jej wtedy w oczy i zapytał:

\- Kochasz mnie w ten sposób, Maris?


	5. Chapter 5

Co miała mu odpowiedzieć? „Tak i owszem”? Sama nie była pewna tego, co czuła do komandora Thrawna, prócz fascynacji jego innością: erudycją, nienagannymi manierami, tym, że przynależał do zupełnie innego świata niż ten, w którym przyszło jej żyć, a ponadto był tak przystojny i tak uprzejmy, w porównaniu z mężczyznami, z którymi zazwyczaj się spotykała. Ferasi prawie od razu go polubiła i szybko znalazła z nim wspólny język, a nawet kilka wspólnych języków… Uczyła się od niego, a on od niej. Utrzymywali partnerską, przyjacielską relację, aż tu nagle Thrawn zapytał ją o to, czy nie chciałaby, żeby między nimi rozkwitło coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń.

Nie powiedział: „nie, nic z tego, mam narzeczoną”, lecz sugerował jej, że byłby zainteresowany pogłębieniem tej ich przyjaźni, że czuł do Maris jakiś pociąg, sentyment, a równocześnie szczerze jej wyznał, że miał problem z nawiązywaniem intymnych relacji z kobietami. Złapała się na tym, że, gdy tylko o tym usłyszała, zapragnęła mu pomóc, naprawić go, udowodnić mu, że potrzebował jedynie odpowiedniej kobiety i że to ona mogłaby stać się kimś takim dla niego, gdyby tylko jej na to pozwolił. Przeraziło ją to, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że tak właśnie zaczęła się jej relacja z Dubrakiem Qennto. Maris miała słabość do takich mężczyzn, sponiewieranych, jak jej się wydawało, przez los.

Tym bardziej ją dziwiło to, że zakochała się – o ile to było właściwie opisujące ów stan słowo – w Thrawnie, nie wiedząc niż zupełnie o jego kłopotach. Tak jakby, dla odmiany, marzyła o związku z kimś, kto na pierwszy rzut oka nie miał żadnych problemów. Zadurzyła się w przystojnym oficerze, wspaniałym dowódcy, kosmicie na dodatek. Gdzieś pewnie w głowie jej świtało ulubione powiedzenie jej matki, że to dla niej „za wysokie progi”, i prawdopodobnie pragnęła po prostu posmakować raz jeszcze typowej „szczenięcej miłości” do jakiegoś nieosiągalnego mężczyzny, takiej, jak niegdyś, gdy razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami podkochiwała się w jednym ze swoich nauczycieli. Z tego też powodu początkowo lekceważyła to uczucie do chissańskiego komandora, ponieważ, w jej przekonaniu, w żaden sposób nie mogło ono zagrozić jej relacji z Dubrakiem. Zwyczajnie nie wierzyła w to, że ten przystojny Chiss spojrzy na nią przychylnie i że złoży jej jakąkolwiek propozycję…

Tak, miała kompleksy. Zapewne dlatego nie zerwała z Qennto – bała się zostać sama. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że ktoś mógłby zechcieć ją odbić Dubrakowi. Spodziewała się raczej tego, że w pewnym momencie się rozstaną, zmęczeni sobą, ewentualnie jedno z nich zapała uczuciem do kogoś innego… Gdy teraz o tym myślała, stwierdziła, że nie miałaby Qennto za złe tego, gdyby zakochał się w innej. Przecież istniało tyle atrakcyjniejszych od niej kobiet! Nie wybaczyłaby mu jedynie jednego: gdyby ją oszukiwał, miał kogoś na boku, a ją traktował jak „żonę”, do której zawsze mógł wrócić. Nie. Nie można było kochać dwóch osób równocześnie! A jeśli się kogoś nie kochało, to nie powinno się z nim być.

Dręczyło ją to: skoro zakochała się w Thrawnie, powinna zerwać ze swoim chłopakiem. Tak byłoby uczciwie. Z drugiej strony jej relacja z Chissem nie miała prawa rozwinąć się w upragnionym przez nią kierunku, skoro ten miał już narzeczoną. Co za pech. Powinna wiedzieć, że najlepsi mężczyźni zawsze byli zajęci, niedostępni. Komandor nie zostawiłby swojej dobrze urodzonej i usytuowanej narzeczonej – obojętnie czy ją kochał, czy nie – dla _przemytniczki_. Nie powinna tego od niego oczekiwać ani nic takiego mu sugerować. Nie była dla niego _odpowiednią_ kobietą, niestety. To nic, że mógł coś do niej czuć.

Powinna była zaprzeczyć, a zamiast tego odparła:

\- Tak.

Nie chciała go okłamywać! Byli przyjaciółmi, on był wobec niej szczery, więc i ona musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Tak, kocham cię – rzekła – ale mam chłopaka, a ty narzeczoną, i nie możemy…

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem.

Naprawdę ją pocałował! W usta! Przytrzymując ją lekko w miejscu, za ramię, zaś ona… Maris zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że postępuje nieodpowiedzialnie, karygodnie, ale mimo to przysunęła się do niego bliżej i usiadła mu na kolanach.

Tak! To było jak jakiś nierealny sen. To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć, a jednak… Thrass to przewidział, ostrzegał ją. Nawet Dubrak coś przeczuwał i nie była to w jego wykonaniu zwykła zazdrość i nadmierna podejrzliwość, jakimś cudem udało mu się tym razem zwietrzyć niebezpieczeństwo, choć nie przeciwstawić się mu. W gruncie rzeczy przypominało to niemal holonowelę: gdy cały świat był przeciwko takiemu związkowi, zakochani bohaterowie musieli być razem.

Niepotrzebnie wyznała Thrawnowi swoje uczucia. Niemniej jednak to, że odpowiedział jej pocałunkiem, świadczyło o tym, że je odwzajemniał, że on również ją kochał!

\- Czy chcesz – odezwał się pomiędzy pocałunkami – czegoś więcej? Tutaj? Teraz?

Więcej? Oczywiście, że pragnęła więcej: więcej pocałunków i więcej bliskości. Czy była gotowa to zrobić tutaj, na kanapie? Co prawda, może skrycie życzyłaby sobie wielkiego romansu, może chciałaby jak bohaterka z holopowieści przejść długą drogę, by odkryć swoją prawdziwą miłość, ale Ferasi szczerze wątpiła w to, by wszystko potoczyło się po jej myśli: by mogła wpierw umówić się z Chissem na kilka randek, a potem…

Nawet ich pierwszy pocałunek nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien według takiej powieści! Wyznanie miłosne też odbiegało od romantycznego schematu, a mimo to zostało dobrze przyjęte i doprowadziło do tej niedwuznacznej już sytuacji.

\- Na co chcesz czekać? – zapytała go Maris.

„Prawdopodobnie nie będziemy mieli więcej okazji, by przespać się ze sobą”, pomyślała z żalem.

Ujął w dłonie jej twarz, spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział:

\- To jest takie piękne.

Przez moment nie wiedziała, o czym mówił, dopóki nie dodał:

\- To uczucie. Takie czyste. Nie chciałbym, żeby nagle zgasło. Mógłbym… bardzo cię rozczarować.

\- Czym? Brakiem doświadczenia w łóżku? – zażartowała. – Doświadczenia z ludzkimi kobietami?

Niemal się uśmiechnął, jakby chciał ją zapewnić, że jakoś sobie poradzą z tymi ich różnicami, ale raptem przypomniał sobie o czymś, co sprawiło mu ból.

\- Może miłość jest dla takich jak ty? – stwierdził. – Idealistów. Kochałaś swojego chłopaka, póki nie widziałaś jego wad, póki ktoś inny nie uświadomił ci, że żaden mężczyzna nie powinien cię tak traktować.

Westchnął.

\- Co zrobię, kiedy przestaniesz mnie kochać, Maris? Pierwszy raz spotkałem kobietę, która tak bardzo nie przystaje do chissańskiego porządku i której uczuć, planów, marzeń nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć. Możesz polecieć, dokąd tylko zapragniesz – uśmiechnął się. – Czuję się tak, jakbyś była tu tylko na chwilę, jakbyś zaraz mogła zniknąć. Odejdziesz, na pewno odejdziesz pierwsza. Zostawisz mnie, ponieważ nie jestem dość dobry, nie potrafię tak, jak Thrass mówić o uczuciach ani pisać wierszy. Nie jestem idealistą, nie umiem wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, które nigdy nie zaistnieją, zamiast tego… podchodzę do większości spraw zadaniowo. Kiedy nie widzę celu, gdy moje działania stają się rutyną, nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej znieść. Jeśli to jest miłość, ta rutyna, to może nie potrafię nikogo kochać. Mam wiele obowiązków, wobec Rodu, wobec armii, wobec Chissów, i nie chcę do tego dokładać obowiązków małżeńskich, pseudo-małżeńskich…

Spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął jej tłumaczyć:

\- W moim społeczeństwie istnieje szereg zasad: z kim możesz się umówić, a z kim nie możesz, z kim powinieneś się związać, a z kim nie wolno ci nawet rozmawiać. O ile nie masz szczęścia trafić od razu na właściwą osobę, łamiesz te reguły i to jest ekscytujące, ale… to prowadzi donikąd.

\- Miałeś dziewczyny – wtrąciła – i one chciały z tobą być. To chyba nie były same przelotne romanse?

\- To były „związki” odpowiednie dla mojej ówczesnej pozycji społecznej – odparł cierpko. – Mogłem wybierać, owszem, spośród dziewcząt z gminu. Poślubić którąś, być zwykłym, szarym obywatelem. Marzyłem jednak o służbie w wojsku, na statku. By zrealizować to marzenie, musiałem dołączyć do jednego z większych Rodów. Z taką decyzją, naturalnie, wiążą się pewne konsekwencje.

\- Narzeczona.

\- Narzeczeństwo to nie to samo, co małżeństwo, Maris – doprecyzował wówczas. – Mogę wziąć ślub dopiero, gdy zdobędę odpowiednią pozycję i gdy będę w stanie zagwarantować mojej rodzinie bezpieczeństwo.

Skinęła głową automatycznie, a potem uzmysłowiła sobie:

\- Nie starasz się tego osiągnąć.

Zmrużył nieco oczy i popatrzył na nią tak, jakby jej słowa odrobinę go uraziły.

\- Pracuję na swój awans we flocie – podkreślił – i chcę zajść wysoko nie dzięki koneksjom, lecz poprzez udowodnienie swojej wartości. Chciałbym w przyszłości stać się admirałem, jak Ar’alani.

Wtedy ona, dla odmiany, otwarła oczy szeroko, ze zdumienia. _Ar’alani była dla niego wzorem? Kobieta?_

Thrawn dostrzegł niedowierzanie na jej twarzy i dodał:

\- Pewnie myślisz teraz, że to perspektywa przecięcia rodowych więzów jest dla mnie motywacją do działania. Że to honorowe wyjście z tej beznadziejnej narzeczeńskiej sytuacji: poświęcić się całkowicie służbie w armii. Prawdę mówiąc, to tylko dodatkowa korzyść. Naprawdę lubię swoją pracę.

\- Nie, to nie to – Ferasi pokręciła głową. – Zdziwiło mnie, że tak wysoko cenisz admirał Ar’alani.

Komandor uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

\- Nie znasz jej tak dobrze, jak ja. Jest doskonałym dowódcą i świetnym strategiem. Służba pod jej rozkazami to zaszczyt.

\- Chcesz być taki jak ona? – nie umiała ukryć swego sceptycyzmu. – Czy może chcesz ją prześcignąć?

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a w jego świetlistych oczach zamigotały radosne błyski.

\- Każdy uczeń pragnie prześcignąć swego mistrza – odrzekł. – Dorównać Ar’alani, a tym bardziej przewyższyć ją, to prawdziwe wyzwanie.

Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo, jakby chciał jej zasygnalizować tym samym, że lubił tego rodzaju wyzwania.

\- Będziesz wspaniałym admirałem – zapewniła go wtedy.

Zauważyła, że jej słowa sprawiły mu ogromną przyjemność. Pochylił się i pocałował ją ponownie, powoli i czule. Od tego pocałunku aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał ją chwilę później. – W jaki sposób sprawiasz, że czuję się przy tobie szczęśliwy?

Pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- Może to miłość? – zasugerowała mu.

Zmarszczył czoło, jak gdyby zmartwiony taką ewentualnością.

_Bał się tego uczucia? Nie wierzył w nie?_

\- Czy wystarczyłoby ci to – odezwał się niepewnym tonem – gdybym cię kochał, nie oferując ci nic więcej poza samym zapewnieniem, że zawsze będziesz dla mnie kimś szczególnym, ale nigdy oficjalnie nie zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, ani narzeczoną, ani małżonką?

\- Wiem o tym – odrzekła Maris, głęboko w sercu ukrywając swój żal – że nie będziemy razem. Nawet gdybyś tego chciał.

Przygryzła mocno dolną wargę. Może tego ostatniego zdania nie powinna wypowiadać na głos, ale… wyrzuciła to z siebie, a Thrawn nie zaprzeczył, nie powiedział jej tego, co tak bardzo pragnęła usłyszeć: że dla niej jednej mógł zrobić wyjątek.


	6. Chapter 6

Czuła się jak w niebie, gdy jego eleganckie niebieskie dłonie rozpinały guziki jej koszuli. Thrawn zerkał od czasu do czasu na jej zarumienione oblicze, jakby chciał ją zapytać: „Maris, czy naprawdę tego chcesz?” i powstrzymywał się przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów na głos, swoich i jej wątpliwości, by nie zepsuć im tej magicznej chwili.

Istotnie, była to magiczna chwila: siedzieli tylko we dwoje na Pierwszym Dziobowym i przez olbrzymie okno mogli wpatrywać się razem w przestrzeń kosmosu, wypatrywać w ciemności migoczących punktów i zgadywać, czy były one gwiazdami, czy przelatującymi statkami kosmicznymi. To znaczy: ona mogła zgadywać, komandor Thrawn zapewne to wiedział. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie w danym momencie byli i jedynym obcym elementem, jedyną niewiadomą była dla niego ona, Maris Ferasi. Dla niej zaś wszystko wokół było nowe, inne, fantastyczne. Ten statek. Chissowie. Thrawn…

Wydawało jej się, że śniła piękny sen, dlatego tak mocno obejmowała chissańskiego dowódcę: by upewnić się, że był rzeczywisty. Kiedy Chiss zdjął z niej ubranie: najpierw koszulę i stanik, a następnie jej buty i spodnie wraz z bielizną, Maris opadła lekko na miękką kanapę, a w jej głowie na sekundę zaświtała nieprzyjemna myśl: „zaraz, ale jak to? seks na kanapie?”, którą jednak szybko odpędziła od siebie. Obserwowała, jak komandor się rozbierał: pospiesznie, a równocześnie z niebywałą starannością rozpinał każdy guzik i każdą klamrę swojego czarnego munduru. Każda osłonięta część jego niebieskiego ciała wywoływała w Maris prawdziwy zachwyt. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej i coraz trudniej jej było złapać oddech.

\- Denerwujesz się, Maris? – zapytał ją Thrawn niskim, melodyjnym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, z zakłopotaniem.

Odpowiedział jej ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- To mój pierwszy raz z człowiekiem – powiedział jej. – To takie – przez moment szukał w myślach właściwego słowa, nim dokończył: – fascynujące.

Zachichotała, po części z rozbawienia, po części jednak też z nerwów.

\- Zdarzyło mi się już sypiać z Obcymi – przełknęła ślinę. – Z kosmitami… Przedstawicielami innego gatunku. Ale ty…

Zmieszała się lekko.

\- Ty wyglądasz jak człowiek – potrząsnęła szybko głową – pomijając kolor skóry, oczywiście. I oczy. I…

Usiadł na kanapie, u jej stóp, i spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- I? – podjął.

Popatrzyła na niego i znów zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Jesteś piękny – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu. – Wybacz: przystojny. Nie, właściwie lepiej pasuje do ciebie słowo „piękny”. Jak jakiś posąg, wiesz, idealne wymiary i to wszystko…

Wskazała dłonią na jego poruszające się mięśnie.

Zerknęła prędko na jego twarz i dostrzegła, że śmiał się bezgłośnie.

\- Innymi słowy: odpowiadam twoim gustom – rzekł po chwili. – To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w łydkę, a później podzielił się z nią uwagą:

\- Masz miękką skórę. Delikatną.

Spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach zajaśniało coś na kształt niepokoju.

\- Nie zgniotę cię swoim ciężarem? – odezwał się. – Może wolałabyś być na górze?

\- Nie – odparła.

A potem nieco zmieszana dodała:

\- Nie za pierwszym razem.

Wtedy ten niepokój, który spostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu, ustąpił radosnym iskrom.

Chiss przemieścił się na kanapie i powoli, ostrożnie, położył się na niej, a wówczas Maris poczuła na sobie ów ciężar, o którym mówił. Była teraz praktycznie unieruchomiona. Mogła jedynie objąć swojego partnera ciaśniej, rozsunąć szerzej nogi, by dać mu lepszy dostęp… i tyle.

Kontemplowała przez moment rysy jego twarzy, a następnie poprosiła:

\- Czy mógłbyś mnie znów pocałować?

Uśmiechnął się i chętnie spełnił jej życzenie.

Słodki pocałunek z jednej strony ją uspokoił, z drugiej zaś strony wzmógł jej żądzę. Pragnęła teraz Thrawna mocniej niż dotychczas. Ich biodra ocierały się o siebie, kiedy pogłębiali pocałunek, i w pewnym momencie Maris uznała, że ich obecna bliskość nie była wystarczająca, przerwała więc pocałunek z lekkim żalem, by szepnąć:

\- Proszę, wejdź we mnie.

Tym razem również Chiss ochoczo przystąpił do działania. Chwilę później poczuła go w środku, jego twardą męskość zanurzającą się w jej gorącym, pulsującym wnętrzu, a następnie rytmicznie ocierającą się o wilgotne ścianki jej waginy, niezbyt szybko, odpowiednio, tak, jakby jej partner oswajał ją, jej ciało, z nową dla niej sytuacją.

Nie spieszył się, nie przejmował się wcale tym, że uprawiali seks w biały dzień, na kanapie, w przerwie między jego zwykłymi obowiązkami kapitana statku. Zdawał się ani trochę nie martwić tym, że ktoś mógłby niespodziewanie wejść do tego pomieszczenia i ich nakryć na gorącym uczynku – z pewnością dało się otworzyć te drzwi jakimś kodem awaryjnym, Chissowie musieli przecież być przygotowani także i na taką sytuację, gdyby ich dowódca zablokował drzwi, a potem zasłabł… Gdzieś pomiędzy jego rzeczami leżał jego komunikator – czy jeśli Thrawn nie odpowie od razu na wezwanie, osoba po drugiej stronie zacznie się niepokoić, albo, co gorsza, nabierze podejrzeń, że komandor za zamkniętymi drzwiami robił z Maris coś niestosownego?

Starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale… to było takie trudne: zapomnieć o tym, że nie powinni tego robić, że Thrawn miał narzeczoną, a ona – chłopaka. Jednocześnie oboje pragnęli zakosztować zakazanego owocu – dlatego Maris, śmielej niż kiedykolwiek, zaproponowała, by nie zwlekali, ale by dali się ponieść chwili.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, a nie _on_ , raczej nie postąpiłaby tak… lekkomyślnie. Znała Thrawna od kilku dni i to, czego się o nim i od niego dowiedziała, nie mogło jej w żaden sposób zachęcić do przespania się z nim. Wręcz przeciwnie: Ferasi powinna była podjąć zgoła odmienną decyzję, powinna była – jak chciał tego Thrass – powiedzieć Thrawnowi: „nie”. „Nie możemy, nie wolno nam” – tak brzmiały właściwe słowa, na które nie potrafiła się zdobyć i nie chciała. Pragnęła bowiem tego niebieskiego mężczyzny jak nikogo innego wcześniej, marzyła o nim i była gotowa zadowolić się nawet tym jednym razem z nim. Wiedziała, że gdyby powiedziała „nie”, żałowałaby tego bardziej niż tej jednej krótkiej chwili zapomnienia.

Nie mieli przed sobą przyszłości, ale czy jakikolwiek żołnierz może być pewien tego, co go czeka? Thrawn mógł zginąć w starciu z wrogiem, coś złego mogło się stać, maszyneria na statku mogła przestać działać poprawnie… Istniało tyle potencjalnych scenariuszy i Maris potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego komandor skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji, dlaczego żył w taki, a nie inny sposób i dlaczego obawiał się związać z kimś na stałe.

Pamiętała, jak powiedział jej, że jako dowódca dzielił los ze swoimi podwładnymi: nie mógł uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem, lecz zawsze musiał wychodzić mu naprzeciw. Serce podskoczyło jej wówczas w piersi, ale dobrze ukryła swój lęk, rzekła tylko: „bądź ostrożny”, kiedy zakładał kombinezon ochronny i hełm, przygotowując się do abordażu statku łowców niewolników. Gdyby byli razem – gdyby mogli być razem! – Maris umierałaby ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy Thrawn robił coś takiego. Bałaby się go stracić.

Przytuliła się do niego, rozkoszując się jego bliskością i jego ciepłem. Patrzyła na niego, w jego przecudne czerwone oczy, oczarowana, zahipnotyzowana. Materac uginał się pod nimi. Maris doświadczyła podobnego kołysania jak niekiedy podczas bardziej ryzykownego lotu statkiem, a jednocześnie czuła się bezpiecznie w ramionach Chissa. Jeśli dotychczas czegoś jej brakowało i nie potrafiła ustalić, czym była ta brakująca część, teraz wiedziała, że musiało chodzić o _niego_. O Thrawna. O to, kim był i co robił.

\- Maris – usłyszała ponad sobą jego zmysłowy szept.

Przyspieszył, ale nie stracił precyzji swoich ruchów: każde pchnięcie wydawało jej się idealne, a zarazem mocniejsze od poprzedniego. Wyrwało jej się kilka cichych jęków, kiedy jej ciało przeszył dreszcz przyjemności i bólu.

Zabrakło jej oddechu i być może od tego właśnie zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wymamrotała coś nieskładnie.

Rozchyliła powieki, by ujrzeć przed sobą jego twarz, jego czujny wzrok skupiony na niej. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Thrawn cały czas na nią patrzył, nie odpłynął nigdzie myślami, nie wyobrażał sobie, że był z kimś innym, lecz wpatrywał się w nią, Maris. Jej rumieńce, prawdopodobnie, stały się wtedy jeszcze czerwieńsze z powodu tych przedziwnych myśli, a konkretnie tej jednej: że komandor Thrawn mógł ją, niepozorną przemytniczkę, pokochać. Że w jego oczach Maris mogła być piękna, pociągająca.

Uśmiechnął się do niej wyrozumiale i z błyskiem w oku powtórzył: „Maris…”. W tym jednym słowie mieściło się coś na kształt wyznania miłosnego: czyste uwielbienie.

\- Thrawn – odpowiedziała mu.

Jej płytki, przerywany oddech zniekształcił brzmienie jego imienia, dlatego zaraz zawołała ponownie, dbając o odpowiedni akcent:

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Zmrużył oczy z zadowoleniem, a następnie skupił się na tym, by skończyć w niej.

Przez ułamek sekundy w Maris wezbrał niepokój, że może powinni byli się zabezpieczyć – ale jak właściwie mieli to zrobić, skoro żadne z nich nie planowało seksu, ani nie nosiło w kieszeni opakowania z prezerwatywą, „na wszelki wypadek”? Ferasi nie martwiła się tyle ciążą – w końcu stosowała hormonalną antykoncepcję, inaczej nie mogłaby uprawiać bezpiecznego seksu ze swoim chłopakiem! – co możliwością zarażenia się czymś, jakąś chorobą, być może niegroźną dla Chissów, a śmiertelną dla gatunku ludzkiego. Niestety, byli już w trakcie stosunku i co się miało stać, już się stało. Czy gdyby istniało zagrożenie, czy wówczas komandor nie przestrzegłby jej, nie wskazałby jakiegoś środka zapobiegawczego? Musiała mu zaufać – on z pewnością zdawał się na nią w kwestii uniknięcia niechcianej ciąży. Może dla niego to było oczywiste i nie trzeba było w ogóle o tym mówić?

Zadrżała, gdy wypełniło ją przyjemne ciepło, a Thrawn powoli, delikatnie wysunął się z niej, a następnie przysiadł na kanapie i odetchnął głośno. Zerknął z góry na Maris, która wciąż leżała na swoim miejscu.

\- Czy tego właśnie chciałaś? – zapytał ją.

Mruknęła: „tak”, ale bez większego przekonania. Komandor uniósł brwi.

\- W moim przypadku tak wygląda miłość – stwierdził z niejaką goryczą. – Nie mogę ci dać nic więcej, prócz tego, że w ciągu tych kilku minut, kiedy uprawiamy seks, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą istotą w galaktyce.

Oderwał od niej wzrok i spojrzał w okno, w kosmiczną pustkę.

\- Czuję się wtedy trochę tak, jakbym walczył ze śmiercią – wyznał jej. – Jakbym zaczerpywał ostatni oddech, jakby każdy mój ruch był tym ostatnim… I nie boję się, ponieważ ktoś jest ze mną. Ty jesteś.

Podniosła się i usiadła obok niego. Po chwili wahania wyciągnęła do niego rękę i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Zawsze będę – obiecała mu. – To właśnie jest miłość.


	7. Chapter 7

Jedna rzecz, mimo wszystko, nie dawała jej spokoju.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – odezwała się cicho Maris.

\- Tak?

Zapinał właśnie ostatni guzik swego czarnego munduru. Znów wyglądał jak przykładny oficer i poważany dowódca. Nawet kiedy zwyczajnie stał w miejscu, wyprostowany, wytwarzał wokół siebie aurę autorytetu, a jej samej wydawało się wówczas, że nie powinna się z nim kłócić, ani podważać jego decyzji. Instynkt mówił jej, by mu zaufać. Skoro został komandorem, z pewnością wiedział, co robi. Nie działał pod wpływem nagłego impulsu, nie ryzykował bez potrzeby i powodu. A mimo to przespał się z nią. Bez zabezpieczenia…

\- Chodzi o to, że… nawet nie zapytałeś, czy stosuję antykoncepcję hormonalną, czy mam implant, ani czy nie jestem na coś chora…

\- A jesteś?

Zrobiła cierpką minę.

\- Maris?

\- Nie, nie jestem chora – odparła, nieco zagniewana, że dopiero jej słowa dały mu do myślenia. – Teraz się zmartwiłeś, bo mogłabym cię czymś zarazić. Albo ty mnie.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Thrawn. – Powiedziałabyś mi o tym wcześniej, a gdyby istniał jakiś problem, znaleźlibyśmy rozwiązanie.

\- To nie jest rzecz, o której ludzie zwykli rozmawiać, zanim pójdą ze sobą do łóżka… więc lepiej się zabezpieczyć. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Mruknął coś z niedowierzaniem i, być może też, z dezaprobatą, a następnie podszedł do swojego biurka i wziął z blatu datapad. Potem wrócił do niej, na kanapę.

\- Wyniki moich badań okresowych – rzekł beznamiętnie, wręczając jej do ręki elektroniczne urządzenie.

Zauważyła wiele nowych, nieznanych jej jeszcze słów w Cheunh. Najpewniej była to terminologia medyczna.

\- Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziała.

Przesiadł się wtedy bliżej niej i zaczął jej tłumaczyć poszczególne partie dokumentu. Ferasi przerwała mu w końcu, zniecierpliwiona.

\- Należymy do dwóch różnych gatunków – uprzytomniła mu. – Zarazki, które dla jednego z nas są niegroźne, dla drugiego mogą być śmiercionośne, a poza tym… sam mówiłeś, że teoretycznie nasze gatunki mogą się krzyżować. _Ja_ się zabezpieczyłam, bo ostatecznie to _ja_ będę mieć problem, jeśli zajdę w ciążę.

Popatrzył na nią sponad ekranu tak, jakby znowu powiedziała coś dziwacznego.

\- Nie zajdziesz w ciążę – odparł odrobinę ostrzejszym tonem. – Moi ludzie… mają dość radykalne poglądy na kwestię reprodukcji.

Podwinął rękaw i pokazał jej jaśniejszy fragment na swojej niebieskiej skórze.

\- Członkowie Rodów mają wszczepione bioimplanty, które wywołują okresową bezpłodność – wyjaśnił jej. – Usunięcie implantu jest częścią rytuału zaślubin. W ten sposób Rody kontrolują to, kto może wydać na świat potomka i przekazać dalej swoje geny.

\- To…

Chciała rzec: „okrucieństwo”, ale Thrawn, skinąwszy głową, dopowiedział sobie sam:

\- To nauka.

\- I godzicie się na to? – zdziwiła się. – Zresztą, może i jest w tym sporo racji. To chyba dość wygodne, że możecie sypiać ze sobą, nie obawiając się przy tym wpadki.

\- Wpadki?

\- No wiesz, gdyby nagle pojawiło się dziecko… Z wielu rzeczy trzeba byłoby wówczas zrezygnować i jakoś inaczej ułożyć sobie życie.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Inaczej? Niby dlaczego?

Maris zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Żeby wychować dziecko, oczywiście!

\- Och.

Znowu jej się przyglądał zarazem z fascynacją i frasunkiem.

\- Chissowie wychowują dzieci kolektywnie – poinformował ją. – Istnieją też osoby, które się w tym specjalizują.

\- Mówisz o opiekunach? Nauczycielach?

\- Tak.

\- A rodzice? Ty i Thrass… macie chyba ojca i matkę?

\- Owszem. Jednakże… nie utrzymujemy już ze sobą bliskich kontaktów.

\- Ale… dlaczego? – zmartwiła się.

\- Ja i Thrass zostaliśmy adoptowani – przypomniał jej Thrawn. – To nie byłoby dobrze widziane, gdybyśmy wciąż żyli naszą przeszłością.

Pokręciła głową.

\- I nie tęsknisz za rodzicami?

Westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie bardziej niż za innymi elementami mojego dzieciństwa – odparł.

\- Nie wierzę – odrzekła Maris. – Nie da się tak łatwo przeciąć więzi między dzieckiem a jego rodzicami.

\- Naprawdę? Gdzie w takim razie są twoi?

\- Hej! Nie zaniedbuję ich – zaczęła się bronić. – Odwiedzam ich od czasu do czasu na Corellii. Głównie w święta.

\- Nie wiedzą, że tu jesteś – stwierdził Thrawn – ani czym się zajmujesz. Gdybyś postanowiła tu zostać, nie dowiedzieliby się nigdy o tym.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Ferasi. – Wysłałabym im przynajmniej wiadomość. Żeby… żeby nie musieli się o mnie martwić. I żeby wiedzieli, że za nimi tęsknię.

\- A tęsknisz?

\- Cały czas – potwierdziła. – Mam ich zdjęcia w swojej kajucie. Mogę ci je pokazać…

Zanim się zorientowała, jak niestosowne było tego rodzaju zaproszenie i co takiego mogło ono implikować, Thrawn odpowiedział:

\- Chętnie je zobaczę.

Zarumieniła się lekko. Pięknie. Czyli byli umówieni. I choć Maris liczyła na to, że komandor zechce obejrzeć nie tylko wspomniane zdjęcia, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinni tak ostentacyjnie manifestować, jakie relacje obecnie ich łączyły. Nie mogli zamykać się w pomieszczeniu sypialnianym nie wiadomo na jak długo – nawet gdyby do niczego wówczas nie doszło, i tak zaczęto by plotkować na ich temat, a zazdrosny Dubrak… trudno powiedzieć, co wówczas by zrobił. Nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Thrawna, ani mu zaszkodzić, ale z nią mógłby zerwać znajomość i porzucić ją tu, w Nieznanych Regionach, na pastwę losu i Chissów. Czy poradziłaby sobie sama? Czy Thrawn by jej jakoś pomógł? Nie znała odpowiedzi na te pytania i nie chciała ich otrzymać w takiej formie.

Qennto raczej był dla nich „niegroźny”, a opinią Car’dasa Maris zbytnio się nie przejmowała, ale Chissowie – przedstawiciele Rodów i admirał Ar’alani – mogli ukarać Thrawna za zadawanie się z ludzką kobietą. Zwłaszcza, że ten był po słowie! Czy w takim razie zdradził swoją narzeczoną? Chociaż jej nie kochał, a małżeństwo zostało zaaranżowane, powinien być wierny Chissance, o której rękę „się starał”. Musiał uszanować przysięgę, postąpić honorowo… nawet jeśli zakochał się w innej.

Ferasi nie była tak naiwna, by myśleć, że zdołają uciec razem, na jakimś statku, a potem… pracować jako przemytnicy? Osiedlić się na jakiejś odległej planecie i… nie mogliby nawet mieć dzieci, chyba, że Thrawn znalazłby jakiś sposób, by samodzielnie usunąć implant. Ale czy mógłby pragnąć czegoś, czego nigdy nie zaznał – rodzinnego życia? Czy wiedziałby, jak być ojcem, skoro ze swoimi biologicznymi rodzicami nie miał żadnego kontaktu?

Odepchnęła więc od siebie prędko nierealne marzenia o niebieskich dzieciach, bystrych jak komandor Thrawn i ciekawych wszechświata jak ona. Głupio było tak myśleć – przespali się ze sobą tylko raz, a ona zaczęła wyobrażać sobie ich wspólną przyszłość. Wszystko chyba przez tę rozmowę o ich rodzicach – Maris poczuła wówczas nieodpartą tęsknotę za swoją rodziną i za Corellią, zapragnęła odwiedzić rodziców i przedstawić im Thrawna… Na pewno by go polubili. A jej matka ucieszyłaby się, że Maris znalazła sobie wreszcie odpowiedniego chłopaka.

Tylko, że Thrawn, niestety, nim nie był i nie mógłby nim zostać. Musiałby wpierw odejść z armii – porzucić to, co kochał – i wieść odtąd życie banity. Ferasi nie chciała, by spotkał go taki los. Kochała komandora na tyle mocno, że… z bólem była w stanie zaakceptować to, że nigdy nie będą razem, jeśli w ten sposób mogła ochronić ukochanego przed większym nieszczęściem.


End file.
